Peaches In Wonderland
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: This is an Ice Age version of Lewis Carroll's Alice In Wonderland Peaches is about to enter a world full of wonders, fantasies and danger Will she return home from Wonderland? Enjoy the Ice Age version of Alice of Wonderland story: Peaches In Wonderland
1. Entering Wonderland

**Hey guys, Before I get started on True Love 4, Here's what some of you guys have being waiting for**

**Peaches in Wonderland**

**Ice Age (C) Blue Sky Studios**

**Alice In Wonderland (C) Lewis ****Carroll**

**Fan Story (C) ME! AG WICKED**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Entering Wonderland**

* * *

In the Ice Age world, A young teenage mammoth name Peaches was bored as her father was teaching her the things about the place she lives.

"Now remember Peaches, Never pick the poison ivy and never ever place your trunk on a rose branch" said Manny.

Peaches just sighs in boredom as she then focuses on a butterfly and was smiling at it flying.

Manny looks over to see Peaches being distracted by a butterfly.

"Peaches" said Manny.

The young mammoth looks up to her father as the bull added

"Can you please pay attention?"

"Do I really have to do this dad? I mean it's a bit boring learning all of this" Peaches sighed.

"You know, You'll thank me later in life darling. You need to know all the things in this world young lady" Manny replied as he shook his head.

"Well you can live in your world but in my world, Things are different" Peaches replied as she lies back.

"Your world? What on earth are you talking?" Manny chuckled.

"Well in my world, You wouldn't be grumpy" said Peaches.

"Oh really?" Manny asked.

"Yeah and let's be honest, If that happens then mum will be grumpy" said Peaches.

"So you're saying that your world is like the opposite of what we are now?" Manny asked with a smile on his face.

"Well yeah you could say that" Peaches nodded.

"OK, So what about Sid?" Manny asked.

"Uncle Sid would always be cheerful and happy even in my world" Peaches replied.

"Really, Then what about him being panicking and running as fast as he can?" Manny asked.

"Well...Maybe in your world I say" Peaches shrugged.

"And Diego?" Manny asked.

"Well I never see Uncle Diego smile, So in my world, He smiles all the time" Peaches replied.

"Well...Ok, I'll tell you what, I'll let you go on a break for a while and afterwards, We'll continue the class. How about that?" Manny suggested.

"OK" Peaches replied.

"Alright, See you soon sweetie" Manny replied as he kissed his daughter on the forehead and leaves.

Peaches then lies down for a while and focuses on the butterfly flying near her.

Soon she closes her eyes for a short time when suddenly she heard someone panicking. The female mammoth opens her eyes to see the butterfly gone as she got up and looks around to see a yellow sloth running as fast as he can.

"Is that Uncle Sid?" Peaches asked to herself.

The sloth who resembles Sid, only he was wearing a waistcoat and was holding a watch, was running and whimpers

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I'm gonna be so late"

The sloth then passes by Peaches as she was confused on what the sloth was wearing and holding.

"Uncle Sid! Wait up!" Peaches called out as she follows the sloth.

The female mammoth kept following the sloth as all she can hear from him is "Oh dear, I'm late, Oh no, I'm so late"

By the time, she manages to catch up with the panicking sloth, she saw him entering a cave as she can hears his whimpers echoing throughout the cave.

"Uncle Sid? Where are you going?" Peaches called out as she mistaken the sloth for her uncle.

The sloth didn't reply but runs into the darkness as the female mammoth wanted to follow him but she was afraid of what could happen in there.

"I really shouldn't...my daddy will be worried about me if I go out for too long...But then again, I'm really curious of what my uncle is doing with that weird thing he was holding" said Peaches.

Soon she makes her decision and enters the deep cave. As she keeps walking in, she couldn't see the sloth that was running and panicking.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Peaches called out.

Soon she falls down a big hole from below the cave as she was screaming in fear.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Peaches screamed.

Peaches felt her heart beating so fast as she kept falling and falling down the hole until suddenly she was slowly floating in the air.

"What the?" Peaches mumbled to herself.

Soon she sees many strange objects floating in front of her as she was floating down past them.

"Wow...What is this place?" Peaches asked.

She was amazed by the many objects that encounter her from a crystal clock to a rainbow tree.

She then sees rocks that look like fishes swimming in the air above her and then she saw leaf type birds flying above her.

"Whoa...Am I dreaming this?" Peaches gasped in amazement.

Soon she falling down fast again as the young mammoth screamed in fright and soon landed in a pool of water that can change color.

As she got out of the pool and shook herself dry, she saw the sloth with the watch crying

"Oh my goodness! I'm really late! I had to get going or I'll be in trouble"

Soon Peaches was about to stop the sloth but it was no use, He kept running and running until she saw him entering a door and closes it behind her.

"Ok...I hope this is a dream otherwise, I'm in big trouble here" Peaches wondered to herself.

* * *

**Well Peaches is now in Wonderland!**

**Now she's about to follow The Late Sloth (resembling Sid)**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	2. The Room of Doors

**Chapter 2: The Room of Doors**

* * *

Peaches then goes up to the door as she said to herself.

"I wonder what this place is...It's so strange yet it's quite fascinating"

Soon she was standing near the door as she looks at the doorknob then she sees a sign that shows her how to open the door.

"Oh, So I must use my trunk to open the...wood...thing I guess" Peaches shrugged as she has no idea what a door is.

She then sees a sign on the wall that says "The Room of Doors" and then she turns the knob with her trunk and opens the door. The female mammoth went inside and sees three doors in the room.

"What is this place?" Peaches asked herself.

Soon the door behind her closes as Peaches gasped in alarmed and tries to open it. However it was locked as Peaches then tries opening each door but there were all locked.

"Now that's I'm in...How do I get out of here?" Peaches whispered.

Soon she sees a golden key on the floor as she picks it up and sees a small door standing in the middle of the room.

"That wasn't there before" said Peaches as she looks around the floating door in the room.

Soon she turns the knob but stops when she heard a scream that made her jump with fright.

She looks down to see the door knob alive and opens its eyes.

"Oh dear! I...I'm so terribly sorry" Peaches apologised

"It's quite all right. But you did give me quite a turn!" The doorknob chuckled

"I see" Peaches nodded.

"Yeah well, one good turn deserves another! What can I do for you?" The doorknob asked.

"I'm looking for my uncle" said Peaches.

"Your uncle?" The doorknob asked.

"Yes, He is a yellow sloth" said Peaches.

"Oh! You mean this sloth?" The doorknob asked as he opens the small door for Peaches.

Peaches leans down to see the yellow sloth running off.

"Yes that's him! I must go after him" Peaches replied

"I'm really sorry to say this but you're too big. It's simply impassible to get in" The doorknob replied.

"I think you mean impossible" Peaches pointed out.

"No, It's impassible, Nothing's impossible!" The doorknob chuckled.

"OK...so how do I get in?" Peaches asked.

"Well you got the key with you but you need to be small to get through the door" The doorknob replied.

"How do I get small then?" Peaches asked.

"Why don't you try the bottle on the table?" The doorknob suggested.

"Table? What's a table?" Peaches asked.

"See for yourself, It's behind you" The doorknob replied.

"So...that's a table...What's that thing?" Peaches asked as she points to the bottle.

"That's a bottle, A bottle contains liquid or such for example, you want water, Then put the water in the bottle to drink it up" The doorknob replied.

"That kinda sounds handy" said Peaches.

"Indeed, Now pick the bottle up and read the directions, and directly you'll be directed in the right direction!" The doorknob explained.

The female mammoth picks up the bottle with her trunk as she looks at it and said

"Drink me... Hmmm, better look first. For if one drinks much from water that is poison, it's almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later"

"I beg your pardon?" The doorknob asked in confusion.

"I was just giving myself some good advice" Peaches replied.

She drinks the potion and said

"Mmmm, Tastes like strawberries"

Suddenly she sees herself going down and down until she was the size of a weasel.

"Oh my goodness...What happened?" Peaches asked.

"You shrinked down like a mouse" The doorknob replied.

"Look at me! I'm just the right size to get in now!" Peaches happily said.

"Great, Now get the key and put it in here" said the doorknob.

Peaches looks around to see the key on top of the table.

"Oh no!" The doorknob sighed.

"What will I do now?" Peaches asked in fear.

"Well, try those cookies over there" said the doorknob.

Peaches turns to see a little table with cookies that says Eat Me.

"What are cookies?" Peaches asked.

"They're food that many people eat" The doorknob replied.

"They look like dirt mashed together with rocks" said Peaches.

"You're not from this world are you?" The doorknob asked.

"No I'm from the world called the Ice Age" said Peaches.

"I see" said the doorknob.

Peaches picks up a cookie and thinks to herself.

"Should I...or should I not? Well either way, I don't wanna end up being small forever"

Soon she eats the cookie and suddenly she started to grow rapidly and then she was as tall as a mountain.

"Oh no! I'm stuck! What do I do now?" Peaches panicked.

"I don't know to be honest" The doorknob replied.

"I...I don't wanna be trap here forever" Peaches sobbed as tears fall from her eyes.

"Oh dear, Please don't cry! It's not gonna help ether of us" The doorknob replied.

"I...I'm scared...I don't know what to do" Peaches cried.

Tears kept falling from her eyes as she was sobbing and soon half of the floor was covered in a pool of tears.

Peaches then sees the bottle on the floating table and drinks it as she was shrinks back to the size of a mouse rapidly and begins to fall into the water.

As she splashes in the water, the doorknob opens the key hole and sends Peaches through as she lands on the wet grassy ground.

The female mammoth stood up and looks around to see that there was no door anymore, Only a giant forest as she sees a sign that says

"Welcome to Wonderland"

"Wonderland? That's a nice name" said Peaches.

Soon she sees a grey sabre tooth squirrel running with a acorn as she calls out

"Excuse me, Mr Squirrel?"

The squirrel who resembles Scrat halts and looks back at Peaches as he asks

"How did you know my name?"

"Well...you are a squirrel...are you?" Peaches replied.

"Technically yes but I'm a sabre toothed squirrel" Mr Squirrel replied.

"I see" Peaches nodded.

"My goodness dear, Why are you wet?" Mr Squirrel asked.

"Long story but have you seen a yellow sloth running by?" Peaches replied with another question.

"No but maybe some of my friends know" said Mr Squirrel.

"Can I ask them?" Peaches asked.

"Sure, In fact I'm on my way to them right now, Come with me" Mr Squirrel replied.

The grey sabre tooth squirrel picks up his acorn and wanders off with Peaches following him.

* * *

**Peaches is now in Wonderland**

**And she has met Mr Squirrel (who resembles Scrat)**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	3. The Caucus Race

**Chapter 3: The Caucus Race**

* * *

Soon Mr Squirrel lead Peaches to a big acorn shaped tree as he opens the acorn shaped door for them.

"Welcome to my home" said Mr Squirrel.

Peaches goes inside and sees that everything is made out of acorns.

"It's really lovely place" said Peaches.

"Why thank you dear" Mr Squirrel thanked.

"So where are your friends?" Peaches asked.

"They're with my wife" said Mr Squirrel.

"Your wife?" Peaches asked.

"Oh honey! Guys! I'm back" Mr Squirrel called out.

Just then four squirrels went down from the acorn stairs and gathered around Peaches and Mr Squirrel.

"Welcome home darling" A female squirrel walls up to Mr Squirrel and kisses him.

"Ah Mrs Squirrel my darling, How are you?" Mr Squirrel asked his wife who resembles Scratte.

"Very good dear" Mrs Squirrel.

"Oh heavens darling, Why are you all wet?" Another female squirrel asked Peaches.

"Long story" Peaches nervously giggled.

"Peaches, Theses are my friends, Albert, Boris and Carlene" said Mr Squirrel.

"Hello there" Peaches greeted.

"Hi" Albert replied.

"What's up?" Boris winked.

"Nice to meet you dear" Carlene replied.

"So what brings you here darling?" Mrs Squirrel asked.

"Well I'm trying to find my uncle" said Peaches.

"Your uncle?" Mrs Squirrel asked.

"Yeah that yellow sloth who we offered to have tea with us" said Mr Squirrel.

"Oh yes! Him!" Mrs Squirrel replied.

"Well can you tell me where he went?" Peaches asked.

"Of course...However! You must do something with us first" Mrs Squirrel replied.

"What's that?" Peaches asked.

"If you want to know where your uncle went then you must join us in...a caucus race!" Mrs Squirrel replied.

"Caucus Race?! Oh yeah!" The three squirrels cheered.

"Caucus Race? What's a Caucus Race?" Peaches asked.

"What's a Caucus Race? By Joe darling, Are you from this world?" Boris asked.

"No I'm from the Ice Age" Peaches replied.

The three squrriels gave out an oh of understanding as Albert added

"So she's from the Big Chill"

"AKA the Nippy Era" said Carlene.

"OK you three that's enough" said Mr Squirrel.

"You wanna know what a Caucus race is, dear?" Mrs Squirrel asked.

"Yes please if you can be so kind" Peaches replied.

"Follow us" said Mr Squirrel

The rodents took Peaches outside where a pole with an acorn on top was just standing there, Not too far away from the house.

"OK dear, In order to win the Caucus Race, you must reach to the pole over there" said Mrs Squirrel.

"Ok then...Seems simple enough" said Peaches.

"In positions guys" said Albert.

Soon Peaches and the squirrels got into positions and soon Mr Squirrel said

"On your marks, Get set, GO!"

Soon the squrriels were going up from tree to tree as they were all climbing and jumping from one tree to the next.

Peaches just watches them in confusion as she decided to head onwards to the pole. When she got there, she watches the squirrels doing the same things over and over again.

Soon Carlene was the first one to reach the pole with Peaches, Albert was there next, followed by Mrs Squirrel and soon Mr Squirrel and Boris came in the finish line together.

"By Joe, The young lady has won" Carlene happily said.

"Are you sure you haven't play the Caucus race before?" Albert asked with a smile on his face.

"Umm, I just got lucky I guess" Peaches nervously replied.

"Well congratulations darling" Mr Squirrel said.

"Thank you" Peaches thanked.

"Well now that you have done the Caucus race with us, I can now tell you where the yellow sloth went" said Mrs Squirrel.

"So where did he go?" Peaches asked.

"Just over there, Follow that path where the sign is" said Mrs Squirrel.

Peaches saw a sign that says "Late Sloth's House" with an arrow pointing in the direction where the footpath is at.

"Thank you so very much" Peaches thanked.

"But before you go, Would you like some to have acorn tea?" Mrs Squirrel.

"No thank you but I appreciated your offer" Peaches kindly replied

"Very well then, More acorn muffins and acorn tea for us" Boris cheered as the other squirrels cheered with him.

Peaches then makes her way to the path and continues her search for the Late Sloth in Wonderland Woods

* * *

**Peaches has won the Caucus Race!**

**Now she is off to find the Late Sloth in Wonderland Woods**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	4. The Tweedle Brothers

**Chapter 4: The Tweedle Brothers**

* * *

Peaches was following the path to the Late Sloth's house when suddenly she hears a rustling in the bushes.

"Hello?" Peaches called out.

Then she hears another rustling in another bush as she then said

"OK whoever is out there, Please don't scare me, I'm not in the mood for tricks"

The noise then ceases as Peaches looks around for a moment then shrugs as she continues to wander along the path.

Suddenly two possums appeared in front of Peaches as they were hanging upside down from a tree.

"Ah!" Peaches exclaimed in fright.

She then took a closer look at the possums as they resembled Crash and Eddie, only they were wearing yellow and red stripe shirts.

"You two remind me of my Uncle Crash and Uncle Eddie" said Peaches.

"Beg your pardon?" The possums asked at the same time.

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess you don't know what I'm talking about" Peaches replied.

"How do you do? I'm Tweedle Dee" said Tweedle Dee.

"And I'm Tweedle Dum" said Tweedle Dum.

"And together, We're the Tweedle Brothers" They both said as they brofist each other.

"I see, Well it's nice to meet you but I'm in a hurry so...see ya" said Peaches.

She was about to continue her journey to the Late Sloth's house when she halted by the Tweedle twins who jumped on each of her tusks.

"Hey wait a minute lady" said Tweedle Dum.

"Didn't you parents ever taught you manners?" said Tweedle Dee.

"If you think we're wax-works, you ought to pay, you know!" said Tweedle Dum

"Contrariwise, if you think we're alive you ought to speak to us!" said Tweedle Dee.

"That's logic!" They both said as he high five each other.

"Well, it's been nice meeting you, Really it has been but I must be going. Goodbye!" Peaches replied as she puts the two possums down to the ground.

"Ah, ah, ah! You're beginning backwards!" Tweedle Dum halted the female mammoth.

He and Tweedle Dee went to a log as Tweedle Dee added

"Now the first thing in a visit is to say"

Then they both sing "How do you do and shake hands, shake hands, shake hands. How do you do and shake hands and state your name and business"

They then brofist each other again as they both replied

"That's manners!"

"Really? Well my parents said to never be rude to those who are greeting me...Well, my name is Peaches and I'm sorry to do this but I really must be going" said Peaches.

"But you can't go yet!" Tweedle Dum objected.

"Yeah, the visit has just started!" Tweedle Dee added

"I'm very sorry but please I-!" Peaches started

"Do you like to play hide-and-seek?" Tweedle Dee asked.

"Or button-button, who's got the button?" Tweedle Dum added

"Thanks but no thanks" Peaches kindly refused.

"If you stay long enough we might have a battle! Just me and my brother here" said Tweedle Dum.

"That's very kind of you, but I must be going" Peaches replied.

"And where exactly are you going that is so important?" Tweedle Dee asked.

"I'm following my uncle" said Peaches.

"Why?" Tweedle Dee asked.

"Because I want to know why he's here in this place" Peaches replied.

"Why?" Tweedle Dum asked.

"Because I'm curious" Peaches replied.

"Oh you're curious! Hear that brother, She's curious" Tweedle Dee said as he pats his brother's back.

"Ah! Like the White Knight who slayed the Jabberwocky" Tweedle Dum replied.

"Jabber-what?" Peaches asked in confusion.

"The Jabberwocky!" The Tweedle Brothers replied.

"What's a Jabberwocky?" Peaches asked.

"You wouldn't be interested to hear about it" Tweedle Dum replied.

"But I am, Please tell me all about this Jabberwocky" Peaches asked.

"You sure?" Tweedle Dee asked.

"Yes please" Peaches replied.

"Alright!" The Tweedle Brothers cheered.

Soon they head to a rocky wall where the sunlight shines on them like a spotlight as Peaches sits on the ground and watches the possums.

"The Jabberwocky" The Tweedles Brothers said together.

_"**'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, Did gyre and gimble in the wabe"**_ Tweedle Dum started.

**_"All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe"_** Tweedle Dee said.

_**"Beware the Jabberwock, my son! The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!**_" Tweedle Dum said

Tweedle Dum soon makes a shadow of the Jabberwocky that resembles Rudy.

**_"Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun The frumious Bandersnatch!"_ **said Tweedle Dee

**_"He took his vorpal sword in hand, Long time the manxome foe he sought"_ **Tweedle Dum continued.

Tweedle Dees makes a shadow of the White Knight who resembles Louis as Tweedle Dum said

_**"So rested he by the Tumtum tree, And stood awhile in thought,**_

_**And, as in uffish thought he stood, The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame"**_

_**"Came wiffling through the tulgey wood, And burbled as it came!**_

_**One, two! One, two! And through and through,The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!"**_ said Tweedle Dee

Then the Tweedle Brother both said

"**_He left it dead, and with its head, He went galumphing back._**

**_And hast thou slain the Jabberwock? Come to my arms, my beamish boy! O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay! He chortled in his joy._**

**_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves, Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:_**

**_All mimsy were the borogoves, And the mome raths outgrabe"_**

The Tweedles Brothers bowed together as Peaches taps her foot as though she was clapping for them.

"Bravo! What a interesting story" said Peaches.

"It's more than a story, it's a myth" Tweedle Dum replied.

"So it's real?" Peaches asked.

"No one knows, We just hear a lot of rumours about it" Tweedle Dee replied.

"I see" Peaches slowly nodded.

"Now for our next act, The recitation of Father William" said Tweedle Dum.

"Oh no thanks, I really must be-!" Peaches started.

"You are old father William, the young man said and your hair has become very white. And yet you incessantly stand on your head, do you think at your age it is right, is right, do you think at your age it is right? Well, in me youth, father William replied to his son, I'd do it again and again and again and I'd done it again and again and again..." The Tweedle Brothers quoted.

As they continued to quote the recitation of Father William, Peaches snuck away from them and continues on her way to the house of Late Sloth, leaving the Tweedles unaware of her leaving.

"Well they're nice possums but I really must be on my way and find my uncle, Well I hope it IS Uncle Sid" said Peaches.

* * *

**So the Tweedle Brothers (Crash and Eddie) have met Peaches**

**Now she's off to find the Late Sloth at his house.**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	5. The House Of The Late Sloth

**Chapter 5: The House Of The Late Sloth**

* * *

Peaches kept following the path until she was out of Wonderland Woods and sees a house as she looks at the sign that said

"Late Sloth's House"

"Does my uncle live here?" Peaches asked to herself.

Soon the Late Sloth opens the front door and wanders around in a panic.

"Oh dear! Oh no! Where are they? They must be here" The Late Sloth panicked.

"Uncle Sid!" Peaches calls out.

The sloth looks at Peaches and said

"Excuse me?"

Peaches then took one close look at the sloth as she can see that the Late Sloth had lighter yellowish fur than her uncle.

"You're not my Uncle Sid" said Peaches.

"And you're a rude mammoth" The Late Sloth scoffed.

"Oh, Sorry" Peaches apologised.

"Anyway, I would love to stay and chat if I had the time, Of course I never have the time because I'm always late for things" The Late Sloth whinged.

"Is that why they called you the Late Sloth?" Peaches giggled.

"Gees, What was your first clue genius(?)" The Late Sloth sarcastically replied.

"Are you gonna be rude to me all day?" Peaches sternly asked.

The Late Sloth just sighed and replied

"Look I'm very sorry OK? I'm just in a crisis at the moment"

"What's the matter?" Peaches asked.

"I can't find my watch, I can't find my gloves and I'm late for a very important date with the Queen" The Late Sloth replied.

"The Queen? Who's the Queen?" Peaches asked.

"You're not from around here are you?" The Late Sloth shook his head.

"You're the third person to tell me that since I got here" Peaches sighed.

"Sorry...Anyway The Queen of Hearts is holding a game at the Royal Garden so I had to be there or else I'll be trouble" The Late Sloth replied.

"I can help you, I can find your watch if you like" said Peaches.

"Really? You would do that for me?" The Late Sloth asked.

"Yes" Peaches nodded.

"Thank you, OK, the last place I didn't check was at my room. Go inside and head upstairs and it's the door to your left" said The Late Sloth.

He then heads off to the other direction but stops as he heads back to Peaches and added

"If I were you madam, I suggested you find them quickly or I'll be so late"

He then heads off to find his gloves as Peaches watches the sloth looking around.

"Poor guy...I hope he finds what he's looking for" said Peaches as she enters the house.

"Ok, Straight up here" Peaches added as she walks up the stairs.

Soon she sees the door on the left and opens it as she enters the room. Inside the room was so tidy and neat as Peaches smiles and said

"Hmmm, for a sloth that's always late, He sure knows how to make a beautiful room"

She starts looking for the watch for a minute until she finds it under the bed.

"There it is" Peaches cheered.

She picks it up and was about to leave when she saw a plate of cookies.

"Mmm...They look yummy" said Peaches as she was getting hungry.

She was about to pick one up when she suddenly remembers how she grew too tall by the cookie in the Fortress of Doors.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that" Peaches gulped.

But then she heard her stomach growling as she then took another look at the cookie.

"Well...this one doesn't say Eat Me and it looks different from the last one I had...So...I guess it's safe" Peaches said to herself.

She picks one up and looks outside to see the Late Sloth as he found his gloves and was dancing with joy.

"I really shouldn't do this because these cookies are his but...I guess he won't mind me having just one" said Peaches.

Soon she took a bite out of the cookie when suddenly she starts to grow tall again.

"Oh no! Not again!" Peaches whimpered.

Peaches continues growing and growing until her feet and face were sticking out of the windows.

"What the?!" The Late Sloth gasped in alarmed as he sees the large mammal in his house.

"Hi" Peaches nervously giggled.

"What the heck happened to you?" The Late Sloth asked.

"I...um...I got hungry...So I...I um...I ate one of your cookies" Peaches nervously replied.

"Oh no! Not the cookies! I guess you didn't know that they can make you grow" The Late Sloth moaned.

"I'm really sorry sir but on the plus side, I found your watch" said Peaches as she hands the watch with her large trunk.

"Oh thank you...Now the real question is how do we get you small again?" The Late Sloth asked.

"I have no idea" Peaches replied.

"I know, Grab one of those apples on the tree and you will be small again" said The Late Sloth as he points to the apple tree near the house.

"Really? Thanks Mr La...Mr La...Ah!..AH!" Peaches replied as she was about to sneeze.

"Oh no! Please don't-!" The Late Sloth cried.

But it was too late, Peaches sneezed and due to her being large, her sneeze sends a huge gust of wind that blew the Late Sloth far away from the house.

"Oh dear, I hope he's alright" Peaches said to herself in concern.

Soon she picks an apple off from the tree that the Late Sloth told her to get as she takes a bite and soon she begins to shrink down to the size of a bug.

"Goodness, I must have eaten too much" said Peaches.

Soon after a few minutes, She was out of the house and looks around to see which way should she go.

"Now where do I go?" She asked to herself.

The female mammoth then sees a beautiful garden ahead and said to herself.

"This looks promising"

Peaches then makes her way to the beautiful garden that was straight ahead from the Late Sloth's house

* * *

**Peaches is small like a bug**

**Now she's on her way to the beautiful garden**

**Who will she meet there?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	6. Girls Of The Golden Afternoon

**Chapter 6: Girls Of The Golden Afternoon**

* * *

As Peaches enters the Beautiful Garden, she was amazed by the sizes of the flowers and how tall the grass and mushrooms are.

"My goodness...Everything looks so amazing and big when you're small" said Peaches.

Suddenly she bumps into a flower as it spoke

"Hey watch it girl"

Peaches jumped in fright as she looks up to see a rose that resembles Steffie the mammoth.

"What are you staring at?" The rose asked.

"Nothing, I'm sorry about that...It's just I never seen a flower talk before" said Peaches.

"Yeah well, You never heard a bee talk ether"

Peaches looks back to see a daisy that resembles Katie the mammoth.

"So I take it you two are flowers right?" Peaches asked.

"More than flowers, We're the Girls of the Golden Afternoon"

Peaches looks to the right as she sees a violet that resembles Meghan the mammoth

"The Girls of the Golden Afternoon?" Peaches asked.

"Yeah girl, we are the group that rocks the house" The rose replied.

"Isn't that right girls?" The violet asked as the flowers then squealed with delight.

"I see" Peaches nodded.

"So what brings you here sis?" The daisy asked.

"Well I was following the Late Sloth and-!" Peaches began.

"You hang out with that sloth? Like eww, Gross" The rose grunted in disgust.

"That sloth is disgusting" The violet added.

"Much like your face" The daisy joked.

"You take that back turnip" The violet exclaimed as she smacks the daisy.

"No way cauliflower head" The daisy refused.

"Girls, Girls! Chill out or I'll pluck you out" The rose warned.

The two flowers stopped arguing as they look down in slient.

"Anyway, I was just wondering where the Royal Garden is" said Peaches.

"The Royal Garden? Seriously girl? That place is boring" The rose scoffed.

"Yeah all talk but no party" The violet scoffed.

"I think you mean all talk but no action" Peaches corrected the violet.

"Girl, you know what she means" The daisy laughed.

"Yeah, We're like sooooo much better than the Royal Garden" said the rose.

"How so?" Peaches asked.

"Are you for real?" The daisy asked.

"Huh?" Peaches asked in confusion.

"Man, She's clueless like a cockroach" The rose laughed.

"I'm no cockroach" Peaches angrily protested.

"Ooooooh temper, temper" The daisy teased.

"That isn't funny" Peaches huffed.

"So seriously, You wanna know why we're better than that Royal Garden?" The violet asked.

"Yes please" Peaches nodded.

Soon the flowers all sing together

_Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips, and the sun is like a toy balloon._

_There are get up in the morning glories, in the golden afternoon. _

_There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside, strings of violets are all in tune, Tiger lilies love the dandelions, in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon_

_There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede, where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they lead... _

_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. _

_There's a wealth of happiness and romance, all in the golden afternoon. ... All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon... _

_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers, for especially in the month of June. _

_There's a wealth of happiness and romance, all the golden afternoon! _

"That was lovely singing you three" Peaches replied as she smiles at the flowers.

"I know right?" The violet giggled.

"So tell me sis, What flower are you?" The rose asked.

"Oh I'm not a flower, I'm a mammoth" said Peaches.

"Mammoth? What's a mammoth?" The violet asked.

"I bet it's one of those weeds" The daisy replied.

"Yeah girls, Now that you mention it, She does look like one" The rose added.

"Hey, I'm no weed, I'm a mammoth" Peaches angrily denied.

"Girl, you look like a weed so therefore you are a weed and girl, we do not hang out with ugly weeds like you" The rose scoffed.

"Yeah weeds are so gross" The violet grunted in disgust.

"Yeah look how ugly she is" The daisy added.

"That's not nice!" Peaches sternly snapped.

"Of course it's not nice, You're a weed, So you're ugly" The rose laughed.

"U.G.L.Y! You are ugly and you smell_" _The violet and daisy teased.

"Stop it!" Peaches snapped.

"Hey girls, If she's this ugly, I wander what her parents are like?" The rose giggled.

"Yeah I bet her mum is WAY uglier than her" The daisy also giggled.

"No she's not" Peaches grumbled.

"And I bet her dad is fat" The violet laughed.

"My dad is not fat! It's just his fur, It's poofy" said Peaches.

"Whatever! Now get your ugly face out of our sight loser" The rose scoffed.

"You want me to leave? Fine! I'll leave!" Peaches angrily snapped as she storms off from the flowers.

"And don't come crying to me if someone picks you up and tears you to pieces" Peaches angrily added.

The flowers just laughed and teased the female mammoth as Peaches storms off and grumbles

"Just walk away Peaches, Walk away"

* * *

**Peaches has just walked away from the rude flowers!**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	7. The Caterpillar

**Chapter 7: The Caterpillar**

* * *

The female mammoth was still furious as she sits down near a mushroom and grumbles

"I rather go back there and give those weed a piece of mind"

"But why bother do that sugar when they can't learn anything no matter what"

Peaches looks up to see a caterpillar that has the head of Ethan as Peaches jumped in alarmed.

"Heh,heh, What's up sweetie? Did I scare you?" The Caterpillar chuckled.

"Not really, I just didn't know you were up there" Peaches replied as she blushes.

"So...tell me babe, Who are you?" The Caterpillar.

"Well I'm Peaches" Peaches greeted.

"Right well I'm...umm...ummm" The Caterpillar mumbled.

"Something wrong?" Peaches asked.

"Well yes as a matter of fact actually, I can't remember my own name" The Caterpillar replied.

"What do you mean?" Peaches asked.

"I suffer from name memory loss" The Caterpillar replied.

"Don't you mean short team memory loss?" Peaches corrected him.

"No babe, It's Name memory loss" said the Caterpillar.

"What's name memory loss?" Peaches asked.

"You're not from here are you?" The Caterpillar asked.

"No I'm not" Peaches replied.

"I see, Well name memory loss is when mammals can't remember the names of your own self and many other mammals as well...Um...who are you?" The Caterpillar asked.

"Peaches" Peaches repeated her name.

"Ah yes I see" The Caterpillar nodded.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm mad" said Peaches.

"No need to wonder, The flowers were rude to you weren't they?" The caterpillar asked.

"Yes they were...I just wanna go back there and rip them to pieces" Peaches grumbled.

"Chill girl, they're not worth it" said the Caterpillar.

"What do you mean?" Peaches asked.

"They're just gonna rot away in the end and then it's thanks a lot and out with the garbage" The Caterpillar replied.

"I see" Peaches nodded.

"Ok, So...um...who are you?" The Caterpillar asked again as his name memory loss got to him again.

"Peaches" The female mammoth sighed.

"Ah yeah, Nice name" The Caterpillar replied.

"Well now that's over with it, I want to-!" Peaches begined.

"Would you like to hear this poem I just made up?" The Caterpillar asked.

"I guess so" Peaches shrugged.

"Awesome" The Caterpillar winked as he quotes

"_How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the Nile, on every golden scale. How cheerfully he seems to grin, how neatly spreads his claws. And welcomes little fishes in, with gently smiling jaws"_

"Wow, That was good" Peaches smiled at the Caterpillar.

"Thank you baby!" The Caterpillar chuckled

"Well, if you ask me-!" Peaches started.

"Wait a minute, who are you?" The Caterpillar asked.

"Oh for god sake!" Peaches sighed in annoyance.

"Word of advice sweetcheeks, Keep your temper cool!" The Caterpillar calmed the mammoth down

"Is that all?" Peaches asked.

"No honey, Exactly what is your problem?" The Caterpillar asked.

"Well, it's just that I should like to be a little larger" Peaches replied

"Why?" The Caterpillar asked.

"Well I don't wanna stay small forever because let's face it being three inches small is such a wretched height, and-" Peaches started to explain.

"What? Hold up! Excuse me?! I happen to be three inches high missy and it is a very good height indeed!" The Caterpillar snapped as he felt offended.

"Well I'm not used to it and you don't have to be snappy" Peaches snapped back.

The two mammals glared at each other but then stopped as they knew that fighting is not going to solve anything.

"I'm sorry for offending you" Peaches apologised.

"Thanks, Sorry for being snappy at you" The Caterpillar apologised as well.

"It's OK...I just wanna go home where I belong with my family and friends...You know...You look like my friend Ethan at home" said Peaches.

"Ethan? Did you say Ethan?" The Caterpillar asked.

"Yeah why?" Peaches asked.

"Hang on...I...I remember now...I remember! Ethan is my name! I remember now!" The Caterpillar cheered.

Suddenly the Caterpillar's whole body started to glow all over and then there was a bright light shining through the area as Peaches closed her eyes.

When the lights fade, Peaches opens her eyes to find Ethan the Caterpillar gone.

"Oh dear! What happened to him?" Peaches asked to herself in concern.

"Up here babe"

The female mammoth looks up to see Ethan as butterfly as he said

"Thanks for helping me remembering my name girl! And before I go, I will let you know how to grow back taller"

"How?" Peaches asked.

"Look under the mushroom, There you will find a cupcake that says Eat Me, Take a bite out of it and you'll grow back to normal, The rest is up to you from there" said Ethan.

"Thank you Ethan!" Peaches thanked.

"No worries honey, Now I must be off, Later girl" The butterfly farewelled as he then flies away.

"Ok, Let's see then" said Peaches.

She looks under the mushroom and sees the cupcake that says Eat Me as she picks it up and took a small bite. Soon she starts to grow back to her normal mammoth size.

"Well I'm back to normal" Peaches happily said.

* * *

**Peaches has return to her normal size**

**Where is she now?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	8. The White Queen

**Chapter 8: The White Queen**

* * *

Peaches kept wandering Wonderland until she saw a huge castle that was all white as snow.

"Wow, whoever lives there must be famous, maybe I can find someone to help me there" Peaches said to herself as she goes to the castle.

Once she was there, she sees a large and knocks on it. Soon the door opens and Peaches looks down to see a purple kangaroo carrying a shell spear.

"Yes?" said the purple kangaroo who resembles Raz.

"Hello, Um...Is there someone here who can help me?" Peaches asked.

"Are you here to see The White Queen?" The Guard asked.

"Well if she can help me find my way home then yes please" Peaches nodded.

"Wait here" The guard said as she closes the door.

Peaches waited at the door for a long while until the guard opens the door again as she then said

"The White Queen will see you now"

"Thank you" Peaches thanked.

"Follow me" The Guard replied.

As the guard escorts Peaches inside the castle, she can see portraits of different mammals in chess like costumes.

"So how long has this place been here for?" Peaches asked.

"Over a hundred years madam" The Guard replied.

"I see, so where is the White Queen?" Peaches asked.

"She's in the kitchen with the cook" said the Guard.

"The Cook?" Peaches asked.

"Yeah but I be careful if I were you, The cook can be crazy" said the Guard.

"Oh...OK" Peaches nervously asked.

Soon she enters the kitchen and sneezes as she can smell nothing but pepper. Then she sees an old purple sloth that resembles Granny cooking a huge pot of soup.

"Pepper! I love pepper!" The Cook cheered as she stirs the pot with her walking stick.

Peaches looks around to see if the White Queen is in here but there is no one else here except for the cook alone.

"Excuse me" Peaches kindly asked the cook.

The cook turns back and starts throwing plates at Peaches, who ducks them as the old cook cracked

"Pepper! Bring me the pepper! I want pepper"

Peaches bolted out of the room as she pants heavily.

"What a strange sloth? She is just like Granny"

"Are you OK?"

The female mammoth turns to see a grey anthro sabre wearing a white dress.

"Are you the White Queen?" Peaches asked.

"Indeed I am" The White Queen nodded.

The White Queen resembles Shira as Peaches was surprised to see that the queen looks and sounds like her Aunt Shira.

"So did the guard tell you that I was in the kitchen?" The White Queen asked.

"Yes" Peaches nodded.

"Typical...She thinks she's so funny to send people like you to the cook" The White Queen sighed.

"I see" Peaches softly replied.

"Anyway, How may I help you?" The White Queen asked.

"Well I'm trying to find my way home and so far no one has being helpful...Well except for the Caterpillar I just met" Peaches explained.

"Caterpillar?" The White Queen asked in confusion.

"Long story your majesty" said Peaches.

"I see but may I ask, Who are you?" The White Queen asked.

"I'm Peaches your majesty" The female mammoth greeted.

"Please to meet you Peaches" The White Queen greeted back.

They suddenly heard a splash as Peaches asked

"What was that?"

"Ether the cook has dropped the pot or she has fallen in it" said the White Queen.

They peek inside to see that the cook was in the pot swimming in it.

"I love my pepper bath! Pepper! More Pepper!" The cook cheered.

"Will she be OK?" Peaches asked.

"Yes but I say we leave her be for now" said the White Queen as she closes the door.

Soon they head to the room of the White Queen as Peaches was amazed by the crystal sculptures.

"Wow! Your room is very beautiful your majesty" said Peaches.

"Thank you dear! Now, how may I help you?" The White Queen asked as she sits on a soft chair.

"Well I want to go back to my own world, The Ice Age world but so far I'm lost and confused" Peaches explained.

"I see" The White Queen nodded.

"So I came here, hoping that you can help me somehow your majesty" said Peaches.

"My dear child, If I had the power to send you home, I would gladly do that" The White Queen replied.

"But you don't, Don't you?" Peaches sadly said.

"No I'm afraid not dear, But there is one person who knows a place where you can return to your world" said The White Queen.

"Who?" Peaches asked.

"That I don't know, However there is someone who can give you a hand on finding that person" The sabre replied.

"OK, Who do I see?" The female mammoth asked.

"His name is the Cheshire Cat" The White Queen replied.

"Who's the Cheshire Cat?" Peaches asked.

"He is a mysterious creature who loves to grin every day" said The White Queen.

"I didn't know cats grins nor I didn't know cats could even grin your majesty" said Peaches.

"Well this is Wonderland my child, Anything is possible" The White Queen giggled.

"OK, So how do I find him your majesty?" Peaches asked.

"Come with me" said The White Queen as she took Peaches outside to her garden.

"Your garden is so beautiful your majesty" Peaches happily said.

"Why thank you my dear" The White Queen thanked.

Soon they reach to a tall tree as they heard a male humming.

"Who is that?" Peaches asked.

"That's the Cheshire Cat" said The White Queen.

"Where is he?" Peaches asked.

"Just wait my dear, he'll come by my command" The White Queen.

"OK your majesty" said Peaches.

"Come forth Cheshire Cat! I summon thee! Come to us! Thy queen summons you" The White Queen called out.

The two mammals then waits for the Cheshire Cat to appear...

* * *

**What happens when the Cheshire Cat appears?**

**How will he help Peaches get back home?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	9. The Cheshire Cat

**Chapter 9: The Cheshire Cat**

* * *

Soon Peaches and The White Queen sees an orange sabre appearing before them.

"You summon me your grace?" The orange head grinned.

"Indeed I have" The White Queen nodded.

"Is that the Cheshire Cat?" Peaches asked.

"Hold on a second" the orange head said

Soon the rest of the Cheshire Cat's body appeared before him as Peaches realises that the Cheshire Cat looks a lot like her Uncle Diego.

"You remind me of my Uncle Diego" said Peaches.

"Well can your uncle stand on his head like this?" The Cheshire Cat asked.

He then puts his head out of his body as he places it down on the tree branch and stands on it.

"Ummm...No..." Peaches nervously replied.

"I thought so" The Cheshire Cat purred.

Peaches was a little confused by the Cheshire Cat grinning widely as she then asked.

"Can you tell me why are you grinning?" Peaches asked.

"He's a Cheshire Cat! Cheshire Cats always grin. Isn't that right Cheshire?" The White Queen giggled.

"Indeed so your majesty" The Cheshire Cat purred.

"Well I didn't realises Cheshire Cats can grin...In fact, I didn't even know cats_ could _grin" said Peaches.

"Well I can tell you're not from around here are you?" The Cheshire Cat replied.

"No she's not Cheshire, She's from the Ice Age world" said The White Queen.

"Ah I see" The Cheshire Cat nodded.

"Well now Cheshire, The reason I called you is because she needs your help" The White Queen explained.

"I see, How may I help you?" The Cheshire Cat grinned at the female mammoth.

"I just wanted to ask you about the person who knows a place that can take me home" Peaches replied.

"I see...Unfortunately, I have no idea who this person is" said the Cheshire Cat as he fades away.

"Where did he go?" Peaches asked.

"He does that sometimes, He's still here" said The White Queen.

Soon the Cheshire Cat reappeared on the bottom of the tree and the White Queen then said

"You said you knew who the person was Cheshire"

"I said I know someone who knows the person your majesty" The Cheshire Cat grinned.

"I see" The White Queen nodded.

"So how does know him?" Peaches asked.

"That, I had to show you, Come with me" The Cheshire Cat replied as he fades away again.

"I prefer you show her the way without fading off Cheshire" said The White Queen.

The Cheshire Cat appeared again from behind them as he was floating in the air.

"Of course your majesty" The Cheshire Cat purred.

"Good luck Peaches and stay safe" The White Queen bid farewell to Peaches as she opens the back gate out of the castle.

"Thank you your majesty" Peaches thanked.

Soon she leaves with the Cheshire Cat as the White Queen watches them go

"Till we meet again someday Peaches" The White Queen whispered and walks back to her castle.

Meanwhile, Back in Wonderland Woods, Peaches was following the Cheshire Cat as the orange sabre was moving forward in the air. Soon they stopped at two paths where a huge tree in the middle is standing.

"Where do I go now?" Peaches asked.

"Well that depends on which path you take" The Cheshire Cat purred.

"What do you mean?" Peaches asked in confusion.

"Well when I said I knew someone who knew the person you were seeking for, I was meant to say there are two people who know where that person is" The Cheshire Cat replied.

"Where are those two people?" Peaches asked.

"Well the March Hare lives over there, Follow my pointed paw" said The Cheshire Cat

He then took his orange paw off like a doll and the paw floats to the right path. Peaches was about to head off to the right path when the paw floated back to the left path.

"But today, he's at the Hatter's place, having a tea party" The Cheshire Cat added.

"That sounds nice" Peaches replied.

"But of course, they're both mad" The Cheshire Cat chuckled.

"Mad? Oh no, I don't wanna meet mad people" Peaches nervously giggled.

"Well you can't help it dear" The Cheshire Cat chuckled again.

He floats in front of Peaches as he paws returns to his body and then the Cat added

"Everyone here is mad, I'm mad, you're mad, the flowers are mad and even the whales are mad"

"And how do you know I'm mad?" Peaches asked in a bit of stern tone.

"Because you're here and everyone here is mad" The Cheshire Cat laughed as he fades off again.

"Oh great! Now where did he go?" Peaches sighed.

"Over here"

The female mammoth looks back to the Cheshire Cat hanging outside down.

"Well my dear, you do have a choice, You could ask the Mad Hatter where this person is or stay in Wonderland forever...Your choice" The Cheshire Cat purred.

Peaches then sighed and replied

"Alright, Take me to him"

"Purrrrrrrfect" The Cheshire Cat purred.

"But don't fade on me please" Peaches added.

"As you wish" The Cat purred again.

Soon he hovers to the left path while Peaches follows him to the Mad Hatter's house.

Once they got there, they can hear two males chatting as the Cat then said

"Well here we are"

Peaches looks up to see a house that looks like a giant hat as she said

"So this is the Mad Hatter's place?"

"Indeed" The Cheshire Cat purred.

"Thank you Cheshire" Peaches chuckled.

"Anytime...Now, I must bid your farewell Peaches and good luck" The Cheshire Cat purred as he fades away, leaving Peaches alone.

"Well I guess it's time to get my way back home" said Peaches.

* * *

**How will the Mad Hatter and the March Hare help Peaches return home?**

**What happens when she does meet them?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	10. Mad Hatter's Tea Party

**Chapter 10: Mad Hatter's Tea Party**

* * *

Peaches opens the gate to find three mammals sitting on chairs with a large table that has plates, cups and teapots along with food on the table.

The three mammals are, of course, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare and The Dorbadger

The Mad Hatter resembles Buck the weasel, the March Hare resembles Squint and the Dorbadger resembles Gupta

"Have you got any more muffins Dormy or even some jam scones, I love muffins! They're so tasty" The Mad Hatter laughed.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere Hatter" The March Hare replied.

Soon Peaches walks up to them and said

"I'm lost…Can you help me?"

The two boys look at the female mammoth as the Mad Hatter replied.

"Sorry lass, No room"

"There's no room" said the March Hare.

Peaches looks around at the large table with empty chairs as she replied

"I beg your pardon but there's plenty of room"

The March Hare looks at the empty chairs at the large table as he looks at the Dorbadger and asked

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Dormy?"

"I spelt in" The Dorbadger yawned.

"Why are you here lass?" The Mad Hatter asked.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something and well…I'm kinda hungry" Peaches replied.

"Wow! That's different" The Mad Hatter replied.

"Yeah, We've being eating for hours and we're not even finished yet" The March Hare laughed.

"Waiter! Waiter. There's a hare in my soup" The Mad Hatter chuckled.

"Is it blond? We're missing a waitress!" The March Hare joked.

The two mammals laughed as the Dorbadger snores then The March Hare looks at Peaches and asked

"Would you like some wine?"

Peaches looks around and nervously replied

"I don't see any wine..."

"There isn't any and you're too young" The March Hare giggled.

"Then it wasn't very kind of you to offer it!" Peaches replied in disapprovement.

"It wasn't very kind of _you_ to sit down without an invitation! This is a private tea party" The Mad Hatter remarked as he smirks at the mammoth.

"Well, I know it wasn't polite to barge in when I know I wasn't invited. But the table was laid out for a great many people" Peaches replied.

"My response to that is both profound and meaningful" said the Mad Hatter.

"Which is?" Peaches asked

"Get your hair cut!" The Mad Hatter laughed.

"You shouldn't make personal remarks like that, It's very rude" Peaches pointed out.

"Personal remarks are rude?" The March Hare asked.

"Indeed" Peaches nodded.

"Wow! You learn something new every day" The Mad Hatter replied.

"Make a note of that Dormy, It might be useful in the future" said The March Hare.

"Fine" The Dorbadger groaned as he got out a notepad and wrote it down.

"So what brings you here young lady?" The March Hare asked.

"Well I-!" Peaches began.

"CHANGE PLACES!" The Mad Hatter shouted.

Suddenly the three mammals bolted to different seats as Peaches looks at them in confusion.

"What was that?" Peaches asked.

"We decided to change places, It's traditional in our tea parties" said The Mad Hatter.

"I see" Peaches nodded.

"Now, I have a riddle for you" The Mad Hatter said as he looks at the Dorbadger.

"Ooooh what riddle is it this time?" The March Hare gleefully asked.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" The Mad Hatter asked

"Why is a raven like a...?" The Dorbadger started.

"He's not talking to you Dormy" The March Hare groaned

"Why not? Aren't I good enough?" The Dorbadger mumbled.

"You've heard it before" The March Hare replied.

"But he was looking at me when he said, "Why is a raven like a writing..." The Dorbadger yawned

"I'm asking the lass here" The Mad Hatter shouted.

Everyone was silent for a moment when Peaches brokes the slience by replying

"Why is a raven like a writing desk... you know, I think I can guess that one"

"You mean you think you know the answer?" The March Hare asked.

"Well...yes" Peaches nodded.

"Well, then, you should say what you mean" said the March Hare.

"I do! At least, I mean what I say, it's the same thing" Peaches replied

"It's not the same thing at all! You might as well say "I eat what I see" is the same as "I see what I eat!" The Mad Hatter pointed out

"You might as well say "I like what I get" is the same as "I get what I like!" The March Hare added.

"Well you might as well say "I breathe when I sleep" is the same as "I sleep when I breathe." The Dorbadger yawned.

"Well, it IS the same thing with you!" The Mad Hatter chuckled.

The Dorbadger then sleeps as the Mad Hatter then asked

"So what brings you here?"

"I was told by the Cheshire Cat that you would know some person who can help me get home" Peaches replied.

The March Hare and the Mad Hatter groaned as Peaches then asked

"What's wrong?"

"Cheshire thinks he's so funny" The March Hare replied.

"So...you don't know this person of whom I'm talking about?" Peaches asked.

"No, we spend a lot of time having tea here, We barely know anyone" said The Mad Hatter.

"Well...Why did he lie to me?" Peaches asked.

"That's just Cheshire, Always playing jokes and lying to people" The March Hare replied.

"Oh that's just great (!) I waste all my time here for nothing" Peaches groaned.

"Excuse me lass but if you knew Time as well as I do, you wouldn't talk about wasting IT. Time is a Him" The Mad Hatter pointed out.

"I don't know what you mean" Peaches said in confusion

`Of course you don't! Because you never even spoke to Time!" The March Hare replied

"Perhaps not but I know I have to beat time when I learn things from my father" said Peaches.

`Ah! Now that accounts for it, For example, It's early in the morning, just time to begin lessons! You'd only have to whisper a hint to Time, and round goes the clock in a twinkling! And ta-da! Time for dinner!" The Mad Hatter replied.

"Well that was how it was for us until last March, Just before we were mad" said The March Hare.

"What happened?" Peaches asked.

"Well it was a great concert by the Queen of Hearts herself" said The Mad Hatter.

"Hatter, Would you do the honors?" The March Hare gestured.

"Gladly March" said the Hatter.

Soon he got up to the table and sang

**_"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat!_**

**_How I wonder what you're at!_**

**_Up above the world you fly,_**

**_Like a tea-tray in the sky._**

**_Twinkle, twinkle-"_**

He then stopped as Peaches asked

"What happened? Why did you stop?"

"Well, I'd hardly finished the first verse when the Queen jumped up and bawled out, "He's murdering the time! Off with his head!" The Mad Hatter replied as he sat back on his chair

"That's awful" Peaches gasped.

"And ever since then, he won't do a thing we ask! He stopped time for us" said The March Hare.

"I see" Peaches nodded.

"Have you found out the answer for the riddle of the raven yet?" The Mad Hatter asked.

"Um...No I give up! What's the answer?" Peaches asked.

"I haven't have the slightest idea what the answer is" The Mad Hatter shrugged.

"Nor me for that matter" The March Hare added.

"You know you really shouldn't be asking me riddles if you don't know the answers" Peaches pointed out.

"Want some tea?" The March Hare asked as he ignores what Peaches was saying.

Peaches just sighed as she didn't want to stay here for much longer.

"No thank you, I must be on my way"

Suddenly they heard a panicking voice heading their way as the four mammals saw the Late Sloth running as fast as he can with the watch in his paws.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! I'll be so late" The Late Sloth panicked.

Peaches then runs after the sloth as the three mammals kept on having their tea party as normal.

* * *

**Peaches has finished joining the tea party**

**Now she is after the Late Sloth once more**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	11. The Queen of Hearts

**Chapter 11: The Queen of Hearts**

* * *

Peaches kept on chasing the Late Sloth for a while until eventually she got lost in Wonderland Woods as she looks around to see that the Late Sloth was nowhere to be found.

"Oh that's just brilliant (!) Now I'll never find my way back home" Peaches groaned.

She then got a tree and lies down near it as she sighs

"What am I gonna do?"

Suddenly she heard purring echoing the area as the female mammoth knew who that purring was from.

"It's the Cheshire Cat" Peaches gasped.

Peaches then heard the Cheshire's laughter in the air as she then angrily shouts

"Alright Cheshire! You had your fun! Now show yourself right that minute"

Soon the Cheshire Cat appeared before Peaches with his wide grin on his face.

"Didn't your parents taught not to be rude to people?" The Cheshire Cat purred.

"You!" Peaches angrily snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry! Who were you expecting? The Late Sloth prehaps?" The Cheshire Cat laughed.

"No!" Peaches grumbled.

"What the long face my dear?" The Cheshire Cat asked.

"You lied to me! You said the Hatter knew who this person is but he has no idea who I'm talking about" Peaches angrily replied.

"So he doesn't...Well, I'm sorry for lying to you, I just thought I was being funny" The Cheshire Cat laughed.

"It wasn't funny! I just want to go home! But I can't find my way and you're not being helpful!" Peaches replied.

"Unfortunately my dear, you have no way... All ways here you see, are the queen's ways" The Cheshire Cat said with his huge grin on his face.

"I'm assuming you talk about the White Queen of course" said Peaches.

The Cheshire Cat just laughed as Peaches looks at him in confusion until the Cheshire Cat purred.

"No...I'm talking about The Queen of Hearts"

"The Queen of Hearts? I never met her before" said Peaches.

"You haven't? You haven't?! Oh, but you must! She'll be mad about you, simply mad!" The Cheshire Cat laughed.

"This better not be another of your tricks Cheshire or else" Peaches warned.

"Not another trick my dear" The Cheshire Cat purred.

"Prehaps I can ask her where I can find my way home then...Alright, Tell me where she is" Peaches replied.

"Well, some go this way, some go that way. But as for me, myself, personally, I prefer the shortcut" The Cheshire Cat purred.

He then pulls a branch down like a lever and soon Peaches felt rumbling near her as she looks to see the tree opening up like a sliding door.

Soon she sees that beyond the tree is the gateway to the Royal Garden.

The female mammoth enters the portal to the Royal Garden and once she was through, the portal closes behind Peaches.

"So this is the Royal Garden the Late Sloth mentioned...It's beautiful" Peaches said to herself as she smiles at the scenario.

Just then she heard three voices arguing as the female mammoths follows the voices and soon she sees three dinosaurs that resembles Yoko, Shelley and Egbert.

The three card dinos were painting white roses red as Peaches sees that half of the white roses are painted.

"Look out now, Five! Don't go splashing paint over me like that!" said Dino Card Two.

"I couldn't help it, Seven jogged my elbow" Dino Card Five protested

"That's right, Five! Always lay the blame on others!" Dino Card Seven sarcastically replied

"Well I heard the Queen say Nine deserved to be beheaded only yesterday!" said Five.

"What for?" Seven asked

"Tulip roots" Two replied.

"What?" Seven asked in confusion.

"It was for bringing the cook tulip-roots instead of onions" said Five.

"Is that all?! That's a mistake anyone can make" Seven angrily replied.

Peaches walks up to them and said

"Hello"

The three dino cards look back at the mammoth and replied

"Hello"

"Why are you painting roses red?" Peaches asked.

"Well you see miss, These bushes are meant to be red rose bushes but we planted white ones by mistake" said Dino Card Two.

"Which is ANOTHER mistake anyone can make" Dino Card Seven pointed out.

"You see miss, If the queen finds out, She'll have our head chopped off" said Dino Card Five.

"Oh dear" Peaches gasped.

"Yeah, So we had to hurry and paint them all before she comes" said Dino Card Two.

Suddenly they heard a trumpet playing throughout the area as the Dino Cards cried in fear.

"THE QUEEN!"

They bowed down as Peaches bows down too and soon they saw a whole lot of red and black cards walking by them and getting into their queen greeting positions.

Soon The Late Sloth appeared in the middle of the crowd as he calls out to the others

"All hail her imperial highness, her grace, her excellency, her royal majesty, the Queen of Hearts!"

Soon a huge female mammoth with a crown on her head approaches before her subjects as she smiles proudly.

"Mum?" Peaches whispered as the Queen of Hearts resembles her mother.

Suddenly, a male mammoth appeared before the Queen, He resembles Manny but only smaller than the Manny back in the Ice Age world.

The king looks at the Late Sloth happily as the sloth sighed

"And the King..."

The Queen looks around her subjects then notices that half of the roses are white and some of the roses are painted.

She smiles deviously and giggled softly

"Hmmmm... Who's been painting my roses red?"

No one answered as the Queen got furious and shouted

"Who's been painting my roses red? Who dares to taint, with vulgar paint, the royal flower bed? For painting my roses red, someone will lose their head!"

The Queen furiously looks at the red cards and hissed

"Did you paint them?"

"No your majesty" The red cards replied

She furiously turns to the black cards and hissed

"Do you paint them?"

"No your majesty" The black cards replied.

She then turns to the King and growled

"Do you?!"

"No sweetie" The King whimpered.

Peaches looks at the Dino Cards who were whimpering which made the Queen turn to them and furiously walks up to them.

The Dino Cards look up in fear as the Queen softly said

"Did you three paint my roses?"

"No your majesty" The three cards whimpered.

The Queen then notices some paint on Dino Card Five as she touches it and sniffs it. She then smiles evilly and giggles

"It's red paint"

"Your majesty! Please, it's all his fault!" Dino Card Five cried as he points to Two.

"Not me, your grace! It was Seven" Two whimpered.

"No it's not true!" Seven denied.

"The Deuce you say?" The Queen evilly grinned at the Dino Cards

"It wasn't me! I swear!" Seven begged.

"That's enough! Off with their heads!" The Queen angrily roared.

Soon the cards took the three pleading Dino Cards away as Peaches watches helplessly.

She then sees the Queen approaching her as she looks up.

"And who is this?" The Queen asked as she looks at Peaches calmly.

"Uh... well, well, well, now, eh... let me see, my dear. It certainly isn't a heart... do you suppose it's a club?" The King nervously replied as he looks at Peaches.

Peaches then got up as The Queen happily replied

"Why, it's a girl"

"Yes, and- and I was hoping..." Peaches nervously started.

"Look up, speak nicely, and don't twiddle your trunk! Curtsey, open your mouth a little wider and always say yes, your majesty!" The Queen instructed.

"Yes your majesty" Peaches replied as she curtsies before the queen.

"Now, where do you come from and where are you going?" The Queen asked as she smiles at Peaches.

"Well, I'm just trying to find my way home" Peaches replied

The Queen's smile disappear as she looks at Peaches sternly and replied

"Your way? Foolish child! All ways here are my ways!

"Yes your majesty and I apologise" Peaches nervously replied.

"Good girl" The Queen replied as she smiles at Peaches.

"I was just thinking that-!" Peaches started again.

"Curtsey while you're thinking, it saves time" said The Queen.

"Yes, your majesty" Peaches nodded.

"Now, Do you play croquet?" The Queen asked.

"Me?" Peaches replied with a question.

The Queen of Hearts groaned and sternly replied

"Yes you! I am NOT in the habit of talking to myself"

She then turns to the King and whispered

"Even though it's the only way I can get a decent conversation around here"

The Queen then turns to Peaches and added

"Now once again, Can you play croquet?"

Peaches didn't want to anger the Queen of Hearts and doesn't want her head chopped off as she replied

"Yes"

"Well then, Let the games begin" The Queen cheered.

* * *

**Oh no! Peaches is in trouble!**

**Will she escape from the Queen of Hearts?**

**Will she ever return home safely?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	12. Escaping The Royal Garden

**Chapter 12: Escaping The Royal Garden**

* * *

Peaches watches as the Queen of Hearts and her subjects prepared for the game of croquet.

The Cards set up the goals as the Queen commands the dodos to approach her. The Queen picks up one of the dodos and aims the beak upside down facing the rock that was set as the ball.

She swings the dodo as she hits the rock like a golf club and the rock went rolling through the hole as Peaches and the subjects of the Royal Garden clapped for her.

"Well now, I believe it's your too my dear" The Queen of Hearts smirked at the female mammoth.

Peaches steps forward and takes a dodo as a club and she did the same thing as the Queen did only before the rock got to the hole, one of the cards moves the goal away from the rock.

The Cards and The Queen of Hearts laughed as Peaches was shocked and said

"But that's just cheating"

"It isn't cheating girl, You just suck at croquet" The Queen giggled.

"I like to see you suck at croquet" Peaches grumbled.

"What was that?" The Queen of Hearts sternly asked.

"I said Yes I do suck at croquet" Peaches nervously giggled.

"Well yes, Yes you do" The Queen of Hearts giggled back.

Peaches was getting tired of this as she wanted to leave this place and find her way back home.

"No, No, No! Not like that you idiot!" The Queen angrily snapped as he grabs the dodo off from the King.

"I-I am trying dear" The King of Hearts nervously replied.

The Queen furiously whacks the rock over the hedge and snarled

"Try harder"

"Yes dear" The King whimpered.

"Excuse me your majesty?" Peaches asked.

"Yes?" The Queen of Heart sweetly replied.

"May I leave please?" Peaches asked.

The Queen of Hearts laughed

"Foolish child! Not just yet! The game has just started"

"Well when does the game end your majesty?" Peaches asked.

"It ends when I say so, So it could be today or tomorrow or next week" The Queen replied.

"I...I just wanna go home" said Peaches.

"Now I am getting tired of your whining girl" The Queen sternly replied.

"But your majesty-!" Peaches started.

"Now I'm warning you child, If I lose my temper, YOU lose your head! Understand?!" The Queen furiouisly threaten Peaches.

"Yes your majesty" Peaches softly replied as she moves away from the Queen.

As she watches the Queen and her subject playing the game, The Late Sloth walks up to her and nervously greeted

"Hello there"

"Oh it's you...What are you doing here?" Peaches asked.

"I serve the Queen of Hearts" The Late Sloth replied.

"Why would you wanna serve that horrible woman?" Peaches asked.

"Ssssh! Not so loud" The Late Sloth whimpered as he covers the mammoth's mouth with his paw.

"Well she is" The mammoth grumbled.

"Sssssh" The sloth shushed her.

"What are you two rambling about?" The Queen of Hearts sternly asked.

"We're just saying how the White Queen is not as good as you" The Late Sloth whimpered.

"Well she is not! I'm better than her" The Queen of Hearts laughed.

"I really wish she was here" Peaches thought to herself.

"Sloth! Get the rocks back now!" The Queen ordered.

"Yes your majesty" The Late Sloth panicked as he rushes off.

Suddenly something grabbed Peaches's trunk and pulls her to the other side of the Royal Garden.

Peaches then sees the White Queen looking at her worringly.

"It's you again" Peaches happily gasped.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here" said The White Queen.

"I know that now" Peaches replied.

"I thought the Cheshire Cat helped you on your way home" said the White Queen.

"Well it turns out the Cheshire Cat was a huge liar and plus he told me to be here" said Peaches.

The White Queen just sighed and replies

"I should have known that cat would never change"

"You mean he did this kind of thing before?" Peaches asked.

"Indeed" The White Queen nodded.

"OK, New advice, Never trust a cat who grins too much" said Peaches

"I agree with you on that one" said The White Queen.

"Your majesty, you must help me! Surely there is someone who can help me get back home" said Peaches.

"I do know one last person who can help you, His name is the Mock Seal" The White Queen replied.

"And you're sure this Mock Seal will help me?" Peaches asked.

"I'm positive" The White Queen replied.

"Where do I go then?" Peaches asked.

"See those fireflies?" said The White Queen.

Peaches looks over to see an entrance to a maze where the fireflies are hovering above the start of the maze.

"Ask them where the Mock Seal is and they will show you the way" The White Queen.

"Thank you your majesty" Peaches thanked as she hugs the White Queen.

Suddenly the White Queen gasped as Peaches lets her go and turns around to see the Queen of Hearts furiously looking at them.

"We meet again Queen of Hearts" said The White Queen as she sternly looks at her.

"How dare you return to my kingdom when I forbid you to ever come here again!" The Queen of Hearts growled at the White Queen.

"Well I'm here to take this young lady home and you have no power to stop me" The White Queen snapped.

"I'm giving you one last warning...Ether you or your head must be off! MAKE YOUR CHOICE!" The Queen of Hearts bellowed.

"Fine...I'll go...But before I do, I have one thing to say" The White Queen replied.

"And what is that?" The Queen of Hearts demanded.

"This!" The White Queen yelled.

She throws some smoke bombs at the Queen of Hearts as she looks back to Peaches and cries

"Peaches! Get inside! Now!"

The female mammoth hurried inside the maze as the entrance door to the maze closed and locks itself up.

"Cheshire!" The White Queen shouted.

The Cheshire Cat appeared to the White Queen as it purred

"You called?"

She grabs the Cheshire Cat by his collar and sternly replies

"You and I are gonna have a little talk mister, Now take me back home at once"

"Yes your majesty" The Cheshire Cat replied with his grin on his face.

Soon the Cheshire Cat vanishes with the White Queen as the smoke clears from the Queen of Hearts who looks around to see that the two mammals are gone.

She storms to the card in rage and screams

_**"FIND THE WHITE QUEEN! BRING HER TO ME! OFF WITH HER HEAD!"**_

The Late Sloth sneaks away with the Dino Cards who got away from the Red Cards as the Black Cards went off to find the White Queen.

"You two!" The Queen growled at two red card guards.

"Yes your majesty?" The two red cards replied.

"Find that female mammoth and bring her to me" The Queen of Hearts commanded.

"Yes your majesty" They replied and went off to find Peaches.

"Come darling, I'll have the cooks provide us with your favourite tea and strawberry jammed stones with raspberry tarts" The King of Hearts soothed the Queen.

"That sounds delightful" The Queen of Hearts happily replied as she was calm and holds her husband's trunk.

* * *

**Peaches has escaped from The Queen of Hearts**

**Now she will meet the Mock Seal!**

**Will the Mock Seal help her return home?**

**And what is the Queen of Hearts planning to do with Peaches?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	13. Big Momma and the Mock Seal

**Chapter 13: Big Momma and the Mock Seal**

* * *

Peaches looks at the fireflies at the start of the maze as she asks

"Excuse me, Do you know what the Mock Seal is?"

The fireflies then went on right as Peaches starts to follow them. After a while in the maze, the fireflies reaches to the end of the maze as Peaches saw a huge ancient temple ahead.

"Thank you" Peaches thanked the fireflies.

Soon they flew away as Peaches walks ahead to the ancient temple and when she got inside, she sees sculptures of seals everywhere.

She then sees a huge dinosaur guarding a huge bathtub full with bubbles as the dinosaur looks at the female mammoth.

"Who are you?" The dinosaur asked.

"I'm Peaches" Peaches replied.

"Ah...You must be the mammoth that the White Queen message me about a minute ago" The Dinosaur nodded.

"Who are you if I may ask?" Peaches asked.

"I am Big Momma the Dinosaur also known as the Tyrannosaurus Rex or T-Rex for short" said Big Momma.

Peaches looks closer at Big Momma as the T-Rex resembles the mother T-Rex that had the three baby dinosaurs.

"I thought dinosaurs were extinct" said Peaches.

"Well not of them are sweetie" Big Momma giggled.

"I see...Anyway, I'm looking for the Mock Seal" said Peaches.

"Well you came to the right place, He's in there" said Big Momma.

"May I please speak to him?" Peaches asked.

"Of course" said Big Momma.

She then knocks on the bath tub and shortly, a huge seal emerges out of the water and yawns loudly.

"Mocky, You have a visitor" said Big Momma.

The Mock Seal who resembles Flynn looks at Peaches and said

"Hello there, Who are you?"

"I'm Peaches" said Peaches.

"Who?" The Mock Seal asked in confusion.

"She's the one the White Queen message us about a few minutes ago" Big Momma explained.

"Oh yeah! The female mammoth! The one from the Ice Age world right?" The Mock Seal asked.

"Yes I am" Peaches replied.

"So I'm guessing you want to know if I'm the person who knows the way home" said the Mock Seal.

"Yes indeed" Peaches nodded.

"Well sadly I'm not dear" said The Mock Seal.

"Oh dear" Peaches sadly sighed.

"However! I do know someone who does" said the Mock Seal.

"Who?" Peaches asked.

"His name is the White Knight and he's the lead knight of the White Queen" said Big Momma.

"Really?" Peaches asked.

"Yes" The Mock Seal nodded.

"Where could I find him?" Peaches asked.

"At the East Side of the Wonderland Woods" said Big Momma.

"And how do I get there if I may ask?" Peaches asked another question.

"Go in that bubble and we shall command it to go to your destination" said The Mock Seal.

"Thank you guys" Peaches thanked.

"But before you go, Would you like hear a song?" The Mock Seal asked.

"Well...Oh what the heck, I'm sure I have time for one song" said Peaches.

"Brilliant" The Mock Seal gleefully cheered.

"So what are you gonna sing Mocky?" Big Momma asked.

"My personal favourite, Aunt's Wooden Leg" said the Mock Seal.

"OK then" said Big Momma as she got out her banjo and starts playing it.

The Mock Seal then starts singing

"_Oh! Auntie's wooden leg_

_Auntie's wooden leg_

_We'll paint it red and call it Fred or Ned or Te-e-ed_

_Oh! Auntie's wooden leg_

_Oh, Auntie's wooden leg_

_Ev'rybody said it was well and truly dead_

_Oh, Auntie's wooden leg"_

Big Momma interrupted him and sang _"I say I say I say!"_

"_How dare you interrupt my song with "I say I say I say"?!"_ The Mock Seal laughed

"_I say I say I say, in this world it's not what you know but who you know"_ said Big Momma as she plays the banjo

"_I don't know either one of them!"_ The Mock Seal replied

"_Kindly leave the stage by the red door, there's a fifty-foot drop on the other side!"_ Big Momma giggled

"_But we're still good friends!"_ The Mock Seal chuckled

Peaches just laughed as the Mock Seal and Big Momma finished

"_Auntie's wooden leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeg!"_

Peaches clapped as she giggles

"That was good"

"Why thank you darling" Big Momma thanked.

"And now for my next song, Twinkle, Twinkle Little Bat" said the Mock Seal.

"That's the Mad Hatter's song" said Peaches.

"Indeed it is" Big Momma giggled.

Soon the Mock Seal sang again

_Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat,_

_How I wonder what you're at:_

_Up above the world you fly_

_Like a tea tray in the sky,_

_Up above the world you fly _

_Like at tea tray in the sky._

_Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat,_

_How I wonder what you're at:_

_Up above the world you fly_

_Like a tea tray in the sky._

_Twinkle...Twinkle_

_Twinkle, Twinkle little bee_

_Twinkle...Twinkle_

_I'm so glad it isn't meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

Big Momma sighed as the Mock Seal just vocalizing the last word.

"OK Mocky, That's enough, Mocky...MOCKY!" Big Momma shouted.

The Mock Seal stopped as he nervously blushed and asked

"Did I went overboard again?"

"Yes Mocky" Big Momma giggled.

"Sorry" The Mock Seal nervously apologises.

"Well I really enjoyed your performances" said Peaches.

"Thank you my dear, You may now go to the East Wonderland" said the Mock Seal.

"Thank you both so much" Peaches thanked.

"Just head for that bubble and you'll be in the East side of Wonderland Woods in a jiffy" Big Momma replied as she smiles at the mammoth.

Peaches then heads to the big bubble at the edge of the door and soon she went inside the bubble as it starts to float away.

"Goodbye guys and thanks for everything" Peaches called out.

"Farewell Peaches" The Mock Seal bid his farewell.

"Stay safe" Big Momma called out.

Peaches waved goodbye to the Mock Seal and Big Momma one last time as the bubble floats away from the temple and starts to make its way to the East parts of Wonderland Woods.

"Well it's time to meet the White Knight and soon I'll be closer to home" Peaches happily said to herself.

* * *

**Peaches is getting closer to home**

**But who is the White Knight?**

**Will this mysterious knight who works for White Queen help Peaches?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	14. The White Knight

**Chapter 14: The White Knight**

* * *

The bubble took Peaches to the east parts of Wonderland Woods as the bubble lands on the ground and pops as the female mammoth lands on the ground.

"Well that was fun" said Peaches.

She looks around the woods and saw that it was night time in Wonderland Woods.

"Oh dear, It's way past my curfew...Dad's gonna be so mad at me when I get home, He may not believe me when I explain where I have been but I will admit, getting back home in chance of getting grounded is way better than staying in this world forever" said Peaches.

Suddenly she heard an evil laughter echoing the woods.

"H-Hello?" Peaches stuttered.

She then hears claws scrapping the trees as she turns back to see a giant ape with dark knight armour on him.

"W-Who are you?" Peaches whimpered.

"I am the Dark Knight" The Dark Knight evilly laughs.

"I...I see" Peaches nervously nods.

"And you...are now my prisoner" The Dark Knight snarled.

"What?" Peaches gasped.

The Dark Knight grabs Peaches and pins her to a huge tree and got his sword out.

"Help me! Please help me!" Peaches cried.

"Say your prayers my dear, No one will save you now that you're my prisoner forever" The Dark Knight laughed.

"Let her go ape!"

The Dark Knight who resembles Captain Gutt turns around and angrily bellows

"Who said that?!"

Suddenly a figure who was the same height as Peaches, appears before them as the female mammoth saw that it was a knight in white armour.

"You again?!" The Dark Knight growled.

"Will you ever stop kidnapping innocent creatures like her as your slaves? Or do I have to defeat you to get some sense in that monkey brain of yours" The other knight sternly replied.

"You may be the royal knight who defeated the Jabberwocky, White Knight! But I'm the most powerful knight in all of Wonderland" The Dark Knight evilly laughed.

Peaches looks at the White Knight as she gasped

"So it is true, This is the same White Knight who slayed the Jabberwocky"

"Indeed I am madam" The White Knight replied.

"Silence!" Gutt growled at Peaches.

"You leave her be! Your quarrel is with me Dark Knight" The White Knight snapped.

"You can't stop me and besides, I found her first and therefore, she belongs to me now" The Dark Knight evilly grinned.

"Then I'll defeat you for her freedom" The White Knight replied.

He got his sword as the Dark Knight did the same and growled.

"So be it White Knight! Prepare to die!"

The two knights circled each other as Peaches watches them and although she trusts the White Knight, she can't see who he resembles due to the medieval helmet on him.

The knights then began to fight as they clash their swords together and fought vigorously.

"Oh my goodness!" Peaches gasped at the sight of the fight.

"You won't win Dark Knight, You claim you're tough but those who follow the path of darkness always loses the fight" The White Knight sternly said as he fought on.

"You will never win against me White Knight, Unlike you and your father, I am stronger than you can imagine" The Dark Knight evilly sneered.

The two knights continued on fighting until suddenly The White Knight whacks the sword away from the Dark Knight and knocks him down to the ground.

"You did it!" Peaches cheered.

Soon the White Knight ties the Dark Knight to a tree as he then breaks the Dark Knight's sword in half.

"You lost Dark Knight...That means this young lady is free from you" said The White Knight.

"You may have win White Knight but one day I will destroy you!" The Dark Knight angrily vowed.

"We'll see about that Dark Knight" The White Knight chuckled.

He then turns to the female mammoth and added

"Come on, let's get you somewhere else away from that creep"

Soon the White Knight leads Peaches far away from the Dark Knight who bows his head in defeat and shortly they reached to a peaceful area where no one is around.

"Well you're safe now madam" The White Knight said as he then takes off his helmet.

Peaches was surprised to see that the White Knight resembles his best friend, Louis.

"Thank you White Knight for saving me" Peaches thanked.

"All in a day's work Peaches" The White Knight bowed gracefully before Peaches.

"How did you know my name?" Peaches asked.

"The White Queen send me a message saying that I must help you return home and it's lucky I got here in time too, Otherwise you would have being one of the Dark Knight's prisoners for the rest of your life" said The White Knight.

"Thank goodness for that" Peaches nodded.

"Now I suppose you want me to help you get back to your world" said the White Knight.

"Oh yes! Yes please!" Peaches replied.

"I thought you would" The White Knight chuckled.

"How do I get back home? Please tell me you do know a way" Peaches begged.

"Relax, I do know a place that can get you back home and I will show you where it is" The White Knight assured the female mammoth.

"You will?" Peaches happily asked.

"Yes, I will" The White Knight nodded.

Peaches kisses the White Knight on the cheek and happily replied

"Thank you!"

The White Knight blushes deep red as he nervously chuckles

"Right, This way madam"

Soon he starts to lead Peaches to the place where Peaches can at last return to her own world.

* * *

**The White Knight has saved Peaches from the wrath of the Dark Knight**

**Now she's about to go to the place where she can return to her home.**

**Will Peaches return to her own world?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	15. The Trail of the White Queen

**Chapter 15: The Trail of the White Queen**

* * *

The White Knight continues to lead Peaches to the place that can return her home.

Soon they got to a door that is the shape of a star as The White Knight said

"Well Peaches, There you are, The door that will lead you to the portal that can take you home"

Peaches smiles happily and hugs the White Knight.

"Thank you sir, Thank you so much" Peaches thanked.

"It was nothing" The White Knight chuckled.

Suddenly two red cards appeared with swords as they grabbed Peaches and the White Knight.

"What the?! Let me go!" Peaches cried.

"Leave her alone!" The White Knight shouted.

"Silence!" The first red card bellowed.

"Peaches, White Knight, You are herby to attend the trail of the White Queen by order of the Queen of Hearts herself" said the second red card.

"What has she done to the Queen of Hearts?" Peaches gasped.

"Nothing! That Queen of Hearts is always being a sore loser to everyone" The White Knight replied.

"Quiet Knight or we'll cut off your head" The first card warned.

"Please, I'm afraid of you cards, I can slice you both in half with my sword" The White Knight scoffed.

Soon a gang of red cards appeared with the Dark Knight in chains.

"Sir, I found the Dark Knight tied to a tree" One of the other red cards said.

"Ah I see you defeated one of the most wanted criminals in Wonderland" The first red card said to the White Knight.

"Indeed I did" The White Knight nodded.

"No matter, you two are still coming with us" said the second red card.

"Lock the Dark Knight in the prison hall" The red card shouted.

"As for you two, Come!" The second card said.

As the rest of the red cards took The Dark Knight to prison, Peaches and The White Knight follows the two red cards back to the Royal Garden. Once they got there, they went inside the Queen of Heart's castle and heads for the royal courtroom.

Inside the courtroom, Peaches can see The Late Sloth, The Cheshire Cat and The Three Dino Cards sitting on the seats.

She turns to the right to see hyraxes as the jury and then she looks ahead to see the White Queen in shackles.

"Your majesty!" Peaches cried.

"Peaches, Don't worry about me" The White Queen soothed.

"B-But your majesty-!" Peaches stuttered.

"I listen to her if I were you"

The female mammoth looks up to see the Queen and King of Hearts as the judges.

"You! Why are you doing this to her?" Peaches angrily shouted.

"Because I'm Queen and I do what I want, Now sit down" The Queen of Hearts smirked.

"You...You monster" Peaches cried.

"I SAID SIT DOWN!" The Queen of Hearts yelled.

"Fine...You wicked old witch" Peaches grumbled.

"What did you say?" The Queen of Hearts hissed.

"I said I had a bad itch" Peaches loudly replied.

"Oh, Ok then" The Queen of Hearts replied.

Peaches then sits with the White Knight and the others.

"Your majesty... members of the jury... loyal subjects... The prisoner at the bar is charged with stealing the queen's tarts and with malice aforethought, teasing, tormenting, and otherwise annoying our beloved..." The King Of Hearts started.

"Never mind all that! Get to the part where I lose my temper" The Queen of Hearts angrily snapped.

"OK, um, thereby causing the queen to lose her temper" The King finished.

"Now...are you ready for your sentence?" The Queen deviously asked the sliver sabre.

"Hang on! Sentence? Ah, but there must be a verdict first!" Peaches called out.

"Sentence first! Verdict afterwards" The Queen of Hearts replied.

"But that just isn't the way" Peaches said

"All ways are my ways" The Queen of Hearts angrily replied

"Not all the time they're not" The White Queen snapped.

"Silence you! Off with her-!" The Queen of Hearts growled.

"Consider, my dear. Uh... we called no witnesses... Uh... couldn't we hear... maybe one or two? Ha? Maybe?" The King of Hearts sweetly replied

"Oh, very well! But get on with it!" The Queen of Hearts groaned.

"First witness! The March Hare!" The King of Hearts called out.

Soon the red cards brought the March Hare to the stand as King of Hearts asked

"Now what do you know about this unfortunate affair?"

"Umm...Nothing" The March Hare replied

"Nothing whatever?" The Queen of Hearts angrily asked

"Yep! Nothing whatever!" The March Hare replied

"That's very important! Jury, write that down!" The Queen of Hearts ordered the hyraxes.

As the hyraxes wrote everything down, The Late Sloth replied

"Unimportant, your majesty"

"Silence!" The Queen of Hearts bellowed.

The Late Sloth let out a yelp and sits down without looking at the Queen while the March Hare joins Peaches and the others.

"Next witness! The Dorbadger!" said the King.

The two red cards then brought the sleepy badger to the stand as he opens his eyes and yawns.

"Well... What have you to say about this?" The Queen of Hearts sternly asked.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder..." The Dorbadger yawned and falls asleep.

"That's the most important piece of evidence we've heard yet. Write that down!" said The Queen of Hearts

As the red cards carried the Dorbadger to the others, Peaches grumbled

"Twinkle, twinkle. What next?"

"Third witness! The Mad Hatter!" said the King of Hearts.

The red cards lead the Mad Hatter to the stand as the Mad Hatter looks at the Queen of Hearts and said

"Good day"

"Good day" said the Queen of Hearts.

"Snap! Hahahaha!" The Mad Hatter laughed but stopped with the Queen of Hearts gave him a glare.

"I apologise for bringing this in but I've started having tea" He added as he holds his teapot and cup.

"But he always drinks tea" Peaches replied to the Cheshire Cat.

"Well that's the Mad Hatter, Always a tea-cholic" The Cheshire Cat purred.

"And where were you when this horrible crime was committed?" The King of Hearts asked.

"I was home, drinking tea" The Mad Hatter replied.

"Is that all?" The Queen of Hearts asked.

"Yep" The Mad Hatter grinned at her.

"Oh very well, you may sit down on those seats" The Queen of Hearts groaned in annoyance.

"Thank you" The Mad Hatter thanked as he got off the stand and sits near Peaches.

"How many witnesses are left?" The Queen of Hearts impatiently asked.

"Only two left my love" said the King of Hearts.

"Well let's not waste anymore time" The Queen of Hearts snapped.

"Next Witness! The Cook of the White Queen" The King of Hearts called.

"Everyone, hold your nose" said the Mad Hatter as Peaches and the others did as the Mad Hatter said.

Soon the old cook walks in with a pepper shaker as every card guard sneezes.

"Oh great (!)" The White Queen moaned.

Soon the old cook got to the stand as the King asked

"So tell us, What do you know of this tragic event?"

"Pepper!" The cook replied.

"Pepper?" The King asked in confusion.

"Yes Pepper!" The cook asked

"I can guess your position on what you do, Head chef?" The Queen of Hearts asked.

"Nah, Junior cook you highness" The Cook replied.

"I see, Now what are my tarts are made of if I am ask?" The Queen of Hearts asked.

"Pepper! What else?" The cook replied.

"Oh this is nonsense" The White Queen spoke out.

"What?" The Queen of Hearts sternly asked.

"First you accuse me for something I did not do and then you keep getting witnesses who have no idea what is going on and none of this makes sense at all! First of all I don't like tarts, I prefer vanilla cupcakes and second of all, You're just accusing me because you're a spoiled brat and no one likes you" The White Queen angrily replied.

"Say one more word, I dare you...I can let the guards cut off your head right here, right now...Is that you want?...Is it?" The Queen of Hearts dangerously replied.

The White Queen kept her glare at the other queen and remained silent.

"I thought so...Call the last witness" The Queen of Hearts shouted.

"Last witness! Peaches" The King of Hearts replied

Everyone then looks at the female mammoth as she froze in alarm and gulps.

"Uh-Oh..."

* * *

**Peaches now has to confront the Queen of Hearts alone**

**Will she save the White Queen?**

**Will she stop the Queen of Hearts?**

**Will she live to return home?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	16. Confronting the Queen of Hearts

**Chapter 16: Confronting the Queen of Hearts**

* * *

Peaches looks at the White Queen who nods as she slowly makes her way to the stand as she can feel her heart beating a bit fast due to her being so nervous to try and save the White Queen from the terrors of the Queen of Hearts.

Once she got there, she looks up to see the Queen of Hearts grinning at her deviously.

"What's the matter Peaches? Afraid?" The Queen of Hearts mocked.

"Well yeah, I don't think I can stand being stared at by everyone here" Peaches replied.

"I would like it if it happens to me" The Queen of Hearts scoffed.

"Yes dear, everyone loves to be the centre of attention" The King of Hearts happily replied to Peaches.

"Well I don't" said Peaches.

"You're an odd one" The Queen of Hearts laughed.

"So are you" Peaches mumbled.

"What?" The Queen of Hearts sternly asked.

"Nothing your majesty" Peaches replied.

"Right...Now! What do you about this business with the tarts?" The Queen of Hearts asked.

"Nothing" Peaches replied.

"Don't lie to me Peaches" The Queen of Hearts sternly replied.

"I'm not lying" said Peaches.

"Oh yes you are and don't deny it!" The Queen hissed.

"Leave her alone! She has done nothing to you" The White Queen snapped.

"One word and I'll chop off your head!" The Queen of Hearts growled.

"Listen! This makes no sense! There is no crime! Where's the proof? Where's the evidence to prove that she stole your tarts?" Peaches asked.

"She does have a point dear" said the King.

"Oh shut up!" The Queen of Hearts snapped.

"You know what I think? I think you're doing this because you just hate the White Queen so much, You want her to be beheaded" Peaches sternly added.

"So what if I am?! What are you gonna do about it?! You're just a little girl" The Queen of Hearts angrily replied.

"At least I'm not some spoiled brat!" Peaches snapped.

The hall was silent as the Queen of Hearts glare at Peaches and dangerously asked

"What...did you call me?"

"You heard me! You think you're so tough and powerful but you're nothing! No one likes you! Everyone in Wonderland hates you because you're a spoiled sore loser" Peaches snapped back.

The crowd gasped as the Queen of Hearts bellowed

"How dare you speak to me like that?!"

"I can and I will! I can do whatever I want and I'm not scared of you!" Peaches shouted.

"Off with her-!" The Queen of Hearts yelled.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Peaches screamed.

The room halted in alarm as Peaches then yells

"Stop shouting off with my head or else I'm gonna shout Off with your head!"

The crowd gasped in horror as the Queen of Hearts got very furiously and roared

"That's enough you insignificant little brat! I will your head cut off for this! You will pay for disrespecting me I promise you right now you little toad!"

"Oh yeah?! Well guess what?! You're not chopping my head!" Peaches angrily snapped.

"And why not?" The Queen of Hearts growled.

Peaches then looks at the table and sees a plate of tarts that says "Eat me" as she remembers what those do to her as she rushes to the table and takes a tart.

"Because I'm getting out of Wonderland, I'm taking the White Queen and the others out here and get back home but first, I'll help myself to a little snack" Peaches replied with a devious smirk on her face.

"You eat that tart and I'll destroy you" The Queen angrily bellowed.

"Shut your mouth you old hag" Peaches spatted as she eats the tart.

"That's it! Cards! Off with her...her...What the?!" The Queen whimpered.

Peaches then starts to grow huge as the White Queen smiles with glee.

"G-Get her! Get her cards!" The Queen whimpered in fear.

"Please! I'm not afraid of you! Why, you're nothing but a pack of cards!" Peaches scoffed as she whacks the cards away/

"Rule forty-two: all persons more than a mile high must leave the court immediately" The King said as he reads a rule book.

"I'm not a mile high and I'm not leaving without the White Queen" Peaches angrily replied

"S-Sorry! Rule forty-two, you know" The Queen of Hearts nervously replied.

"Release the White Queen or else!" Peaches threaten.

"OK! OK! All charges of the White Queen are hereby dismissed" The Queen of Hearts whimpered as she bangs the small hammer on the desk.

"And before I go, let me tell you something your _majesty_!" Peaches mockingly said as she unknowingly begins to shrink back down.

"Why, you're not a queen, but just a fat, pompous, bad tempered old...old...Uh-Oh" Peaches gulped as she realises that she was back to normal.

The Queen of Hearts evilly chuckled as Peaches and the White Queen got to the others as she deviously asked

"And what were you saying, my dear?"

"Peaches, It's OK! Tell her what you were going to say" The White Queen replied as she winks to the female mammoth.

Peaches had no idea what the White Queen was planning but she decided to go with it as she glares at the Queen of Hearts and shouted

"I said that you're a fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant"

The Queen of Heart was so deeply furiously that she roared

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

Suddenly the White Queen threw a jar of blue jam as it hits the Queen of Hearts.

"What was that?" Peaches asked.

"Watch" The White Queen replied.

Suddenly the Queen of Hearts was shaking rapidly as the blue jam glows on her and soon a dark cloud begins to raise out of the Queen of Hearts.

"What is that?" Peaches asked in alarmed.

"That's the darkness that was consuming my sister" The White Queen replied.

"Nooooooooooooooo!" The dark cloud roared as it flies away out of the courtroom.

Soon the White Queen rushes to the judge stand and goes to the Queen of Hearts.

"Big sister! Are you OK?" The White Queen asked as she shook the other queen.

Soon the Queen of Hearts opens her eyes as she looks around and mumbled

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're safe now big sister" The White Queen smiled.

The Queen of Hearts looks at the White Queen and said

"Shilo?"

"It's OK Shellie, Everything's gonna be OK" The White Queen replied.

"OK, Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?" Peaches asked as she has no idea what has just happened.

"Yeah I'm with Peaches" The Late Sloth replied.

"Me too" The Cheshire Cat replied.

"We'll talk later, Right now my sister needs some medical attention, Danny, Get the doctor here right now" said the White Queen.

"Yes, of course!" the King of Hearts replied as he went off to find a doctor.

* * *

**So it turns out The Queen of Hearts was consumed by darkness**

**But how did it all happened?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	17. Leaving Wonderland

**Chapter 17: Leaving Wonderland**

* * *

Back at the White Queen's castle, The King of Hearts came out of the guest room where the Queen of Hearts was resting.

"She'll be fine, All I can say is that things are going to get much better now" said the King.

"I still don't understand, what was that thing that came out of the Queen of Hearts?" Peaches asked.

"Have you heard about the Jabberwocky?" The White Queen asked.

"Yes, The one that the White Knight slayed" said Peaches.

"It turns out his spirit was still alive and during the dark storm of Wonderland many years, he somehow manage to possessed my sister and tries to rule Wonderland by using my sister as his new body" The White Queen explained.

"So when the White Knight slayed the Jabberwocky, its spirit left its original body and went on to take over the Queen of Hearts?" said Peaches.

"Yes" The White Queen replied.

"I guess I understand now but why her?" Peaches asked.

"Because many years ago, The Queen of Hearts was the most kindest and friendly queen in all of Wonderland" said the White Queen.

"I see and the spirit of the Jabberwocky tried to destroy her and the subjects of Wonderland?" Peaches asked.

"That is correct" The White Queen nodded.

"So what was that thing you threw that made the spirit leave your sister?" Peaches asked.

"A potion I created with the ingredients of everything happy and sweet emotions in the world and I disguised it as a jam" said The White Queen.

"Why?" Peaches asked.

"Because the Jabberwocky doesn't know the difference of my jam and my sister's jam" The White Queen giggled.

"Right" Peaches nodded.

"Well thanks to you young lady, Peace has regain in Wonderland and my wife too" The King of Hearts replied.

"Oh I'm not a hero, It was the White Queen you should thank" Peaches nervously replied.

"No Peaches, It was because of you that my plan manages to worked" said the White Queen.

"What do you mean?" Peaches asked.

"Well the spell wouldn't work if the Jabberwocky's spirit defences are weak, You see, When you confronted the Queen of Hearts, you were actually confronting the spirit itself and when you made him so furious, it made him dropped his defences to protect his spirit from my sister's body and that's when I took my chance and threw my potion at the spirit" The White Queen explained.

"I think I understand now" Peaches nodded.

"OK" The White Queen replied as she smiles at the female mammoth.

"But how could you and the Queen of Hearts be sisters? I mean you're a sabre and she's a mammoth like me" said Peaches.

"Honey, We're not really sisters, It's just since we're queens, We're like sisters to each other" The White Queen giggled.

"Oh that makes sense" Peaches replied.

"One question, What about the subjects of Wonderland? They have no idea what has happened and they'll still be afraid of her" said the King of Hearts.

"I will tell all the subjects of Wonderland about everything and they will understand and soon everything will back to normal" said the White Queen.

"That sounds great" The King of Hearts happily replied.

"Excuse me your majesty but now that I done everything for you, Can I go home now please? My parents will be so worried about me" Peaches asked.

"You may go home now, The White Knight will take you back to the portal" said The White Queen.

"Goodbye your majesty and thank you" Peaches replied and hugs the White Queen.

"Farewell Peaches and good luck" said The White Queen as she motherly kissed Peaches on the forehead.

She then leaves as she bumps into the Late Sloth with the Cheshire Cat.

"So...you're going hmm?" The Late Sloth asked.

"Yes" Peaches nodded.

"Well take care of yourself and thank you" The Late Sloth thanked as he smiles at her.

"No worries" Peaches smiled back.

Shen then turns to the Cheshire Cat and adds

"And you stay out of trouble kitty cat"

"Well do madam" The Cheshire Cat purred.

As she passes the Late Sloth and the Cheshire Cat, She then bumps into the three dino cards.

"How are you three?" Peaches cheered.

"Much better now thanks to you" The first dino card said.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now" Peaches replied.

The three dino cards hugs Peaches as the female mammoth returns the hug and walks past them until she bumps into the Mad Hatter, The March Hare and the Dorbadger.

"Can't you please stay for tea?" The March Hare asked.

"I would love to but I can't, My parents are worried about me" Peaches replied.

"Well, It was nice meeting you lass" said the Mad Hatter.

"Hope we'll see you soon" The Dorbadger yawned.

"I hope we will sometime soon" Peaches replied as she smiles at the trio.

Soon Peaches walked passed them as she meets up with the White Knight.

"Are you ready to go home?" The White Knight asked.

"Yes I am" Peaches nodded.

"Well then, Let's go" The White Knight replied.

Soon Peaches bidded everyone she met with one last farewell as the White Knight escorted her back to the portal

"Well here we are again" The White Knight said as he points to the door that will take Peaches home.

"Thank you White Knight for everything" Peaches thanked.

"All in a day's work madam" The White Knight bowed before Peaches.

The female mammoth was about to reach for the doorknob when suddenly a big fireball hits the door and destroys it.

Peaches falls to the ground as the White Knight exclaimed.

"Peaches!"

He helped the female mammoth as Peaches was in shock that her only way home was destroyed.

"No! NO! NOOOOOOOO!" Peaches tearfully screamed.

* * *

**What the?!**

**Who destroyed the door that was about to take Peaches home?**

**How will she ever return home now?**

**Is she doom to stay in Wonderland forever?**

**Will she ever see her family again?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	18. The Jabberwocky

**Chapter 18: The Jabberwocky**

* * *

Peaches sadly watches the only portal to get her home being burned to the ground.

"Now what do I do? I'll never get back home" Peaches cried.

"It's alright Peaches, We'll think of something" The White Knight comforted.

"That's where you're wrong"

The two mammals looked around as they then saw a dark cloud hovering above them.

"Stay behind me" The White Knight said as he took out his sword.

"Foolish girl, you destroyed my chance on ruling Wonderland now you will die" The dark cloud deeply bellowed.

"Who are you?!" Peaches cried.

"Haven't you realise by now little girl? I am Wonderland's worst nightmare" The dark cloud chuckled evilly.

The cloud then grew bigger and bigger until it disappears and out of the clouds, stands the Jabberwocky who resembles Rudy but he has wings like a dragon.

"So you're the Jabberwocky?!" Peaches gasped in horror.

"Indeed I am little girl" The Jabberwocky evilly laughed.

"So we meet again my old foe" The White Knight sternly said.

"Indeed so White Knight….Only this time, the tables have turn" The Jabberwocky growled.

"How so?" The White Knight huffed.

"I am stronger than before, thanks to me possessing the Queen of Hearts!" The Jabberwocky replied.

"You've turned most of Wonderland against her" The White Knight snapped.

"Maybe so but I would have succeeded if it wasn't for that little brat" The Jabberwocky hissed.

"You have no right to turn Wonderland into darkness" Peaches cried.

"Says who? You? You're nothing but an worthless insect to me" The Jabberwocky evilly laughed.

"I've destroyed you before, I'll do it again" The White Knight bellowed.

"Not this time White Knight! I am more powerful than you can ever imagine! Once I destroy you and that little mammoth of yours, I will destroy the Queens and Kings of Wonderland and then I shall be the King of Wonderland" The Jabberwocky evilly grinned.

"The only king you'll be is the king of evil" The White Knight spatted.

"Come and get me if you dare" The Jabberwocky hissed.

"Peaches, Get back to White Queen's castle!" The White Knight said to the female mammoth.

"What about you?" Peaches asked.

"I'll fight the Jabberwocky" The White Knight replies as he prepares to fight the dragon.

"Are you crazy?! If he is stronger then you'll be killed" Peaches cried.

"Don't worry about me Peaches, You gotta get out of here! Now!" Louis replied.

"But...But..." Peaches whimpered.

"It's alright Peaches, I'll be OK" The White Knight comforted as he warmly smiles at her.

Peaches looks at the White Knight in concern for a moment until she nods and runs far off from the White Knight and the Jabberwocky. Only she hid herself behind a tree, rather than heading back to the White Queen's castle.

"Now...Let's settle the score! Once and for all!" The Jabberwocky roared.

"Come on then!" The White Knight bellowed.

The Jabberwocky fires a fireball at the knight but he dodges it as the White Knight hits the Jabberwocky's right leg with the sword.

"Aaargh!" The Jabberwocky hissed.

The dragon then hits the White Knight with its tail and knocks the knight down.

"Not bad" The White Knight smirked.

The Jabberwocky was about to smash its feet on the White Knight but the molehog rolls over to the other side.

"You have improved since the last time we fought" The Jabberwocky growled.

"And you have dis-improved yourself since you became a lazy bad tempered old tyrant" The White Knight snapped.

The Jabberwocky lets out a gust of flame from his mouth as the White Knight was hit by it. Peaches gasped at this but then sees that the White Knight was still standing.

"I'm not giving up that easy Jabberwocky" The White Knight warned.

"You will soon my old nemesis" The Jabberwocky growled.

As Peaches watches the White Knight fighting the Jabberwocky, she thinks to herself.

"I really need to get to the White Queen's castle but I can't just leave the White Knight alone with that monster, He could be killed"

Soon she see the White Knight punching the Jabberwocky on the face as Peaches thinks to herself again

"Then again, He has slay the Jabberwocky before, so there is a chance he'll do it again"

Suddenly she hears the Jabberwocky roaring as she looks to see the White Knight being smacked away by the claw of the Jabberwocky as the dragon then pins the White Knight on the tree.

"Who's the slayer now White Knight?" The Jabberwocky evilly chuckles.

The White Knight quickly got his sword and jabs the claw with it, causing the Jabberwocky to hiss in pain and the dragon threw the knight away.

"Oh no! This is bad, The White Knight is losing" Peaches whimpered.

The White Knight got up and deviously chuckled

"I guess I take back what I said before, You have gotten stronger since we last fought"

"Indeed I have puny molehog" The Jabberwocky evilly laughed.

"But it still doesn't matter! Good will always trumph over the Wicked! Face it Jabberwocky! You will not prevail!" The White Knight angrily shouted.

"Mwa,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha,ha! FOOL! Haven't you realize by now that the tables are now turned! Destiny has being rearranged! You will be the one who will die and I shall rule Wonderland and turn this dream world into a nightmare" The Jabberwocky evilly laughed louder.

"That's what you think!" The White Knight angrily bellowed.

He charges at the dragon and swings his sword at it but the Jabberwocky dodges the sword and whacks the weapon away from the knight, then the beast attacks the White Knight by slashing him hard with its sharp claws.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" The White Knight exclaimed in pain.

The Jabberwocky then whack the White Knight away as the molehog lands on the ground, injured.

"White Knight! No!" Peaches cried as she rushes to him.

"Peaches?! What are you still doing here?!" The White Knight asked in alarmed.

"I'm not going anywhere! I'm not leaving you alone with that monster" Peaches cried.

"Awww how sweet (!) The brave little lady wants to save her knight in shiny armour" The Jabberwocky deviously mocked.

"You leave her alone or else I'll crush you slowly!" The White Knight growled.

"Is that so?...Well then, if you're really a hero, White Knight, Then try and save her from this! My destructed dark blast!" The Jabberwocky evilly replied.

"NO! Not that!" The White Knight exclaimed.

"What?" Peaches asked in confusion.

"Peaches! Run! Now!" The White Knight cried.

The Jabberwocky charges his powerful dark blast as Peaches was so scared that she runs off as fast as she can.

"Say goodbye to your friend White Knight!" The Jabberwocky roared as he fire his destructive dark blast at Peaches.

"Nooooooooooooo!" The White Knight screamed.

The White Knight jumps in the way and the dark blast hits the White Knight as the poor molehog screams in agony.

Peaches looks back and gasped in horror to see that the White Knight was being hit.

When the blast was clear, the White Knight was so badly injured, he trembles and falls to the ground.

"WHITE KNIGHT!" Peaches screamed.

She rushes to him and holds him with her trunk as the White Knight weakly said

"P...Peaches...A-Are you OK?"

"W-White Knight! Why?" Peaches sobbed.

"I had to...I didn't want you to be hurt...I want you to be home where you belong" The White Knight weakly replied.

"But I'll never get home now...Not without you" Peaches sobbed.

"Ssssh...Listen Peaches...You must...destroy the Jabberwocky...Once you destroy him...then you'll return home" The White Knight coughed.

"B-But I can't! He's too strong" Peaches cried.

"Listen to me...Take the sword..." said The White Knight as he hands Peaches his sword.

"With it...You will have a chance in defeating the Jabberwocky...as long as you hold this...I will beside you" The White Knight added.

"Please...don't leave me...P-Please" Peaches begged.

"Be strong...Peaches...Be strong..." The White Knight whispered closely to Peaches.

Soon he fades away in Peaches arms as the female mammoth knew that the White Knight was gone forever.

"N-No...No...Noooooooooooooo!" Peaches tearfully screamed.

The Jabberwocky evilly laughs loudly as he roars

"YES! AT LAST! I HAVE DESTROYED THE WHITE KNIGHT! WONDERLAND IS MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly there was a glowing light shining from the sword as Peaches can hear a voice saying

"I'm right beside you Peaches...As long as you hold me, I will help you destroy the Jabberwocky"

Peaches realize that the spirit of the White Knight is now in the sword as her body glew with a bright sliver aura.

"What the?!" The Jabberwocky hissed.

Peaches smiles and whispers

"Thank you White Knight"

She then glares at the Jabberwocky and exclaims

"If you think you're gonna get away with this! Think again! You're going down Jabberwocky!"

* * *

**Peaches now has the power of the White Knight!**

**Will Peaches defeat the Jabberwocky?**

**Will she ever return to her own world?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out**


	19. The Final Battle

**Chapter 19: The Final Battle**

* * *

"Foolish girl, Do you really think after I destroyed your precious knight, You would still think that someone like you can defeat me?" The Jabberwocky evilly laughed.

"I don't think I can, I know I can!" Peaches snapped.

"Oh really?" The Jabberwocky growled.

"Yes" Peaches angrily replied.

"And how is that?" The Jabberwocky growled again.

"With the spirit of the White Knight in this sword, I am stronger than you think I am" Peaches bravely replied as the sword glows with a bright light.

"You think that foolish knight will protect you by becoming that sword? Well you're wrong!" The Jabberwocky snapped.

"Just shut up and fight me you coward" Peaches angrily shouted.

"Very well then, Prepare to die little mammoth" The Jabberwocky hissed.

The dragon then lunges at Peaches but the mammoth dodges the Jabberwocky and hits its mouth with the sword.

"Arrrgh!" The Jabberwocky hissed.

"Stings doesn't it?" The mammoth smirked.

The dragon growls and swings its tail at Peaches, who dodges it.

"Not bad little one but let's see if you can dodge this" The Jabberwocky evilly said.

The Jabberwocky then lets out a huge fire out of its mouth like a flamethrower as Peaches kept on running away from the fire.

"Your fire technique doesn't scare me!" Peaches snapped.

She then jumped and screamed as the tail nearly hit her as it slammed to the ground.

"Just surrender now little mammoth, you have no hope" The Jabberwocky roared.

"Never!" Peaches cried as she slashes the Jabberwocky's leg with the sword.

"Aaaaargh!" The Jabberwocky roared in pain.

The dragon whacks the mammoth down to the ground with its tail. Peaches got back up and backs away from the Jabberwocky.

"Not bad little one but let's you escape this" The Jabberwocky grinned evilly.

The beast swings it's claws at Peaches but the female mammoth blocks the attacks with the sword in her trunk as she continues to fight the Jabberwocky with all her might.

"I gotta say, You fight well for a young lady who was never trained as a knight" The Jabberwocky evilly laughed.

"Well I do come in surprises!" Peaches mocked and hits the dragon's wings with the sword.

"Aaaaaaargh!" The dragon roared in pain.

"Got ya!" Peaches smirked.

"That's it! Prepare to be destroyed!" The Jabberwocky roared.

Soon the dragon charges up his dark destructive blast once again as he aims it at the mammoth.

"Oh no!" Peaches gasped.

She turns to run away but suddenly trips over and turns back to the see the Jabberwocky about to fire his destructive blast at her.

"Now die!" The Jabberwocky roared.

The dragon fires his attack as it was heading straight for Peaches as the poor mammoth closes her eyes when suddenly a bright light shines within the sword as a force field went up and deflects the blast back to the Jabberwocky.

"What the?!" The Jabberwocky hissed.

The beast dodges but the blast hits the wings and destroys them as the Jabberwocky lets out a roar of agony.

"What happened?" Peaches asked.

The sword then glows again as Peaches can hear the spirit of White Knight saying

"I told you Peaches, as long as you hold onto this sword, I shall be with you and protect you no matter what"

Peaches smiled and replied

"Thank you White Knight"

"You fool!"

The female mammoth looks at the Jabberwocky who was glaring at Peaches and was very deeply furious.

"You will pay for this!" The Jabberwocky bellowed.

"Uh-oh!" Peaches gulped.

She then starts running though the Wonderland Woods as the Jabberwocky charges after her. Peaches kept running as fast as she can with the sword gripping in her trunk as the Jabberwocky kept shooting balls of fire at her, the female mammoths kept managing to dodge them when suddenly, she reaches to the edge of a cliff that was close to a beach.

Soon she looks back to see the Jabberwocky gaining on her as the female mammoth had no choice but to jump down the cliff as she was falling into the water. When she hits the water, she got out of the water with the sword still in her trunk.

"*pants* *pants* I...I think I lost him" Peaches panted.

Suddenly she heard a huge splash as a big wave was coming towards her. Peaches tried to escaped but was dunked by the huge wave and when the wave was eased back to the ocean, Peaches was lying on the sand, coughing water out of her mouth as she looks around to find the sword.

"W-Where's the sword?" Peaches coughed.

She then finds the sword near the water as she rushes to it and picks it up again. Suddenly she sees the Jabberwocky emerging from the ocean as the beast got out of the water and chuckles evilly.

"Surprise little one!"

"You just won't quit will you?" Peaches sternly replied.

"Of course you little fool...I am the Jabberwocky! I am indestructible" The Jabberwocky laughed.

"Say what you want lizard head! You will pay for what you have done to everyone in Wonderland!" Peaches shouted.

"Guess again!" The dragon snapped and whacks Peaches with its tail as the sword went flying to the cliff and lands on the ground of the cliff.

"Oh no!" Peaches gasped.

The Jabberwocky then hits Peaches again with its tail and pins her to the sand with it.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm...Foolish mammoth...Now you will die" The Jabberwocky evilly chuckled.

Peaches tried to break free but his tail was too strong to escape.

"Any last words my dear?" The Jabberwocky growled.

Suddenly Peaches remembers that saltwater can sting the eyes as Peaches then splashes some on the Jabberwocky's eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Jabberwocky screamed in pain as the saltwater from the ocean stings its eyes.

The tail of the Jabberwocky moved away from Peaches as the mammoth took her chance to reach back up to the cliff by the rocky stairs.

As she runs up the stone steps, the Jabberwocky regains her vision and sees Peaches running for the sword

"Oh no you don't!" The Jabberwocky furiously growled and charges after Peaches.

Once Peaches got back up to the cliff and grabbed the sword, she looks around to see where the Jabberwocky is when suddenly the beast was at the edge of the cliff and fires a fireball at Peaches who luckly dodges it at the last minute.

"It's time to end this!" The Jabberwocky roared as he got up in his full height to Peaches.

Soon the tail of the dragon wraps around Peaches and the Jabberwocky send her flying in the air as the beast prepared another fireball only larger than any fireball he had unleashed.

"Oh no!" Peaches gasped as she was alarmed by the enormous fireball.

"This is the end for you and Wonderland Peaches!" The Jabberwocky evilly laughed and fires the enormous fireball at the mammoth.

"I'm doomed! It's hopeless!" Peaches cried.

"Peaches! Believe in Wonderland, Believe in me and believe in yourself" The spirit of the White Knight said to her.

"But I-!" Peaches started.

"Do it! Trust me!" The White Knight replied.

Peaches closes her eyes and believes in all of the happy things she has done in Wonderland, from the Carcus Race, the Tweedle Brothers, the White Queen, The Cheshire Cat, The Tea Party, Saving the Queen of Hearts, The Mock Seal and of course, The White Knight and herself.

Suddenly the force field appeared again as the sword glows once more.

"Now! Finish the Jabberwocky! Strike it's heart" The spirit of the White Knight exclaimed.

"Got it!" Peaches replied.

She then went straight through the fireball without any harm thanks to the force field as Peaches then stabs the Jabberwocky in the chest with the sword.

The Jabberwocky let out a huge scream of agony as the female mammoth pulls the sword out and steps back as she sees the Jabberwocky's body glowing red and bright.

Soon the Jabberwocky loses its grip and falls down the cliff as Peaches heard screaming

**_"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo!"_**

Suddenly, there was a huge explosion as flames erupted in the air until everything was silent and the flames vanished.

Peaches dropped the sword as she pants heavily and was relived.

The Jabberwocky has being destroyed...this time...forever...

* * *

**Peaches has destroyed the Jabberwocky for good!**

**But how will she return home now?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	20. Home At Last

**Chapter 20: Home At Last**

* * *

Peaches walks to the burned door as she sadly looks at the sword and stabs it down on the ground.

"White Knight...We did it...The Jabberwocky is gone forever" said Peaches as she bows her head.

Suddenly the sword begins to glow as the spirit of the White Knight appeared before the female mammoth.

"Yes we did Peaches, The Jabberwocky is gone and peace has return to Wonderland" The spirit replied.

"I...I'm so sorry White Knight" Peaches apologised.

"What do you mean?" The White Knight asked.

"It's because of me you're gone too" Peaches sadly replied.

"But I'm not gone Peaches, I've being alive all the time" said the White Knight.

"What do you mean?" Peaches asked.

"See for yourself" The knight replied.

Soon the sword floated in the air as it dissolved into pieces and then the pieces of the sword combine themselves together to become a new portal door as the door opens and Peaches can see Louis picking some sunflowers up.

"Wait a minute...So you're...Louis?" Peaches gasped.

"I'm Louis's Wonderland ego" said the White Knight and soon the White Knight's armour floats in the air and returns to the spirit and soon The White Knight returned to life once again.

"You're alive!" Peaches cheered.

"Yes" The White Knight nodded.

"But how?" Peaches asked.

"Well you see, The Jabberwocky didn't actually killed me, he almost took my soul with that blast but I was smart enough to go in the sword and when you destroyed the Jabberwocky, Every soul he took has returned to life once again" said the White Knight.

"I'm just so glad you're OK" Peaches happily replied.

"Thanks...And now, it's time for you to return home" said the White Knight.

"But what must I do?" Peaches asked.

"Touch the portal and it will send you home" The White Knight explained.

"Thank you for everything" Peaches thanked.

"Anytime Peaches" The White Knight bowed before her.

"Will I ever come back to Wonderland again if I want to visit you guys sometime?" Peaches asked.

"As long as you believe in us and Wonderland itself then I have no doubt, we will meet again" The White Knight replied.

"Goodbye then" Peaches bid farewell as she touches the portal.

"Goodbye Peaches" The White Knight also bid farewell

Soon he kissed Peaches as the female mammoth closes her eyes and there was a bright light as Peaches can hear her father calling her name.

"Peaches...Peaches...Peaches, wake up"

Peaches opens her eyes to find that she was lying on the ground where she was at the start and then she looks up to see her father beside her.

"Daddy! I'm home" Peaches cheered and hugs her father.

"What do you mean sweetie?" Manny chuckled.

"Daddy, I was in this world called Wonderland and now thanks to some friendly people I met, they send me home" Peaches replied.

"That must have being some dream you had" Manny replied.

"What do you mean?" Peaches asked.

"Sweetie, you never left. You were asleep the whole time" Manny replied.

"Really?" Peaches asked.

"Mmm hmm" Manny nodded.

"Oh...Wow! That was some dream then" Peaches replied.

"Well why don't you tell us about it when we get home" said Manny.

"OK dad, Although I will say that the dream may be strange to explain" Peaches replied.

"I look forward to hearing it" Manny laughed as Peaches joined with the laugh.

Soon Manny and Peaches returned home as she explains the whole dream about Wonderland and everything she has being through.

The herd was indeed amazed by some parts and some of the herd were a little confuse by what Peaches was explaining about in Wonderland.

After Peaches explained the dream, she later on went outside and thinks about wherever she would dream of Wonderland again. Just then Louis walks to her and said

"Hey Peaches"

"Hey Louis" Peaches greeted.

"I just want to say that I find your dream of Wonderland amazing" Louis replied.

"Thanks Louis" Peaches thanked.

"You're welcome...Was I really a knight in shiny armour?" Louis nervously asked.

"Mmm hmm and a brave one too" Peaches replied as she winks at Louis.

"Wow, I wish I could be brave like that White Knight" Louis replied.

"But you are" Peaches sweetly replied.

"Really? I-!" Louis started when suddenly he spot a spider on Peaches's tusks.

"Peaches! Look out!" Louis exclaimed.

He jumps on the other tusk of Peaches and smacks the spider away and the two mammals watched the spider wanders away from them.

"A-Are you OK? Did it b-bit you?" Louis stuttered in concern.

"No I'm fine" Peaches replied.

"Oh thank goodness" Louis sighed in relief.

Peaches warmly smiles and picks Louis up with her trunk.

"Umm...Peaches? What are you-!" Louis was about to ask.

Suddenly Peaches gave Louis a kiss as the molehog blushes deeply and was surprised. When the female mammoth parted the kiss, Louis looks at her dreamily and said in a high pitched voice

"Wow"

Peaches giggled and hugs him as she replied

"Louis, You truly are my White Knight"

Louis blushed and hugs back as he said

"And you are my Wonderland"

The two mammals giggled for a moment as they continued to hold each other in their embrace.

Peaches looks up and sees a butterfly flying in the sky as she knew that she'll never forgot her dream experience of her dream.

Wonderland will always be a dream that she will never ever forget for the rest of her life

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading and ****I hope you enjoyed the crossover story!**

**Stay tune for more stories**

**Until then this is AG Wicked, Saying good day/night follow readers :)**


End file.
